Melodias
by karliitabueso
Summary: one-shot de nico y maki Tras una hermosa melodía maki se da cuenta de sus inusuales pero aclamados sentimientos a su querida sempai, yazawa nico. podrá aclarar sus dudas y declararse a su querida sempai? o simplemente se quedara con las dudas...
1. chapter 1

Konnichiwa les vengo a dejar este one-shot de NicoMaki ojalas les guste~ sin nada mas los dejo con la lectura.

~Extrañas Melodias~

Era un día cualquiera en la preparatoria otonokizaka, una chica de cabello Rojizo se encontraba con sus compañera del club del cual era una integrante mas del mismo, todas discutían sobre que tipo de vestuario y que canción sacarían para la primera presentación que harían en unos días, ya que solo faltaban pocos días para que el segundo love live se llevara acabo...

Bueno entonces kotori se encargará de los vestuarios junto con nico.-decía una chica de pelo azulado oscuro mientras miraba a las mencionadas.

Y maki-chan se encargará de la música.-decía Una chica de cabello dorado muy llamativo.

B-bueno como sea...-decía la pelirroja que no estaba muy concentrada en toda la conversación ya que no paraba de observar a una pequeña chica de cabello negro que se encontraba hablando con kotori-chan para ponerse deacuerdo sobre el vestuario... a decir verdad últimamente la chica de cabello rojizo se pasaba casi todas las horas de práctica observando a la pequeña senpai y esto la tenía muy frustrada ya que con esa chica ella no se llevaba muy bien que se diga..."ahh porque tiene que ser tan idiota pero adorable" decía ella en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto reaccionó a ellos.."p-pero que demonios estoy diciendo" se decía para si misma en una forma muy molesta y sacudió su cabeza pensando que así se esfumarian aquellas palabras...

Por otro lado la chica de cabellos oscuros amarrados por dos coletas color rojas se encontraba hablando con Kotori hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante que la estaba observando ya demasiado tiempo, así que decidió darse la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos color violeta que la miraba penetrantemente que la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa pero no lo iba a demostrar ya que kotori estaba al lado de ella...

Que tanto me miras!.-dijo la pelinegra con un poco de enojo en las palabras haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara un poco y respondiera...

N-no te estaba viendo...idiota.-dijo mientras tiraba su mirada para la pared que tenia al lado de ella y pensaba "c-como s-supo que la observaba?".

Que si lo estabas haciendo.-dijo la senpai de enana estatura, mientras todas captaban la típica "escena" que siempre se formaban en ellas dos.

Porque razón te miraria...enana.-dijo la pelirroja ya perdiendo un poco de su tolerancia.

C-como que enana..."tomate"-dijo nico mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojizo ya que ese sobrenombre la alteraba siempre.

No me digas "Tomate" idiota!!.-dijo maki ya en si muy enojada así que con brusquedad ella se levanto de su asiento y mencionó..."me largo de aquí" ya saliendo del lugar y asotando muy fuerte la puerta...

Un silencio incomodo se esparció en toda la sala dejando a una pelinegra un poco culpable por la pequeña pelea que había tenido con su kohai, la verdad nico no es que odiara a maki o mucho menos le guardará rencor, lo que pasaba es que hace unos meses atrás tuvieron una pelea similar a esta pero incluso peor haciendo que la pelirroja le dejara de hablar por casi una semana entera y para nico fue lo peor que le haya pasado en su vida, ella se sentía impotente, se sentía desvastada sin la cercanía de la pelirroja y fue allí que entendió que sus sentimientos eran algo mas que una simple rivalidad, ella había descubierto que lo que sentía por esa tomate tsundere era un sentimiento llamado "amor" y aunque le costo mucho de admitirselo para sus adentros...al fin y al cabo acepto que cada vez que ella la molestaba le encantaba ver como maki-chan se sonrojaba y como su nerviosismo le parecía algo adorable por eso siempre era así con ella y lo que acaba de pasar la tenia en muy mal estado sentía una opresión en su pecho, sentía que si no dejaba al lado su orgullo lo que paso meses atrás se iba a volver a repetir así que quería salir corriendo para poder alcanzar a su preciada kohai y pedirle unas muy sinceras disculpas pero noto que si hacia eso las demás notarian su extraño comportamiento y podrían sospechar de ella, de sus sentimientos escondido por una tsudere que cada vez que la miraba o la molestaba hacia que si corazón latiera al mil por horas...estaba debatiendo si en ir y exponer esos sentimientos o solo dejar que pasara todo y que maki la mirara al día siguiente con mala cara y obvio que la segunda opción era de lo mas mínimo agrado para ella, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que de pronto escucho una voz que la llamaba para sacarla de aquel trance que tenia...

Nicocchi~creo que deberías de alcanzarla y pedirle perdon.-dijo una pelimorada que tenia bastante tiempo observándola y que notara algo en ella que las demás nunca notarian.

Y-y yo porque debería de hacer eso.-dijo la pelinegra mientras su rostro se ponía un poco rojo y volteó a ver a otro lado para que no lo notarán.

Ni-co-cchi~ si no lo haces tendré que hacerte el Washi washi maximo.-dijo mientras movía sus manos como señal que lo que decía iba muy enserio.

Así que nico deposito sus pequeñas manos en sus diminutos pechos como señal de protección ante tal amenaza de su mejor amiga que por juzgar sabia perfectamente que su amiga hablaba muy enserio y no quería que ella la molestara de nuevo con su tocadera de pechos que tanto odiaba así que suspiro y dijo...

Esta bien...iré p-por ella.-dijo mientras seguía sonrojada y salia del lugar para encontrar a maki.

Nicocchi~ algo me dice que hoy será tu día mas feliz del que te hayas imaginado.-susurraba la pelimorada mientras sacaba una carta de su maso del tarot y sacaba "The lovers" y una sonrisa de satisfacción salia en su rostro.

Nozomi...te gustaría ir por un parfait de camino a casa.-preguntaba una rubia que se acercaba a su amiga llamando la atención de ella.

Claro Ericchi~me encantaria...-dijo nozomi mientras salia del salón con su amiga y las demás miembros decidieron que hasta allí dejarían la reunión y cada una se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja iba a todo dar por el gran pasillo de su instituto con grandes pasos ya que estaba demasiado molesta como para ir despacio...luego de caminar tanto llego al su lugar preferido, abrió la puerta y pudo divisar un gran piano negro que estaba en medio del salón, cerro la puerta que tenia atrás de su espalda se adentro en el lugar para sentarse cómodamente en el asiento del piano, poco a poco levanto la tapadera que tenia a protección los teclados que tanto le encantaba tocar, dejando salir un pequeño pero profundo suspiro levanto la frente y comenzo a tocar una melodía que comenzó con un poco de ritmo profundo demostrando toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento, en su cabeza comenzaba a pasar la escena de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con nico-chan...de como la había llamado "tomate" aunque siempre le ha llamado de esa forma antes...esta vez su frustración era mucha ya que con el tono en que se lo dijo la tenia muy molesta, además sabia que lo que mas la tenia muy molesta era que nico la había descubierto mirándola a ella y eso si que le frustraba demasiado..."como es que supo que la miraba?" se decía para si misma, hasta que recordó porque la empezó a mirar...se acordó como en sus pensamiento la había llamado "adorable" y al recordar eso un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y la melodía se transformó en una lenta pero hermosa, mientras maki tocaba empezo a recordar que a la enana...su cabello negro que le parecía lindo y también recordó los hermosos ojos color rubíes que cada ves tenia el placer de observarlo la ponían tensa ya que eran de un profundo color rojo que la atrapaba a ella y hacia que pequeñas mariposas se formarán en su estomago...luego estaba su piel, si su hermosa piel blanca que la tenia un poco inquieta porque quería saber si al tocarla se sentiría suave al tacto...maki luego de estar pensando en todo eso llego a una conclusión..."Dios! estoy enamorada de n-nico-chan" decía mientras su cara de volvía del color de un tomate entero.

C-como no lo vi venir...si era tan obvio...yo...yo...siempre la miraba porque me gustaba..-decía mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color violeta y dejaba de tocar la hermosa melodía que había profundizado hace unos momentos para colocar sus manos en su cara para ocultarse en ellas...

Una pelinegra iba corriendo por todo el instituto para poder encontrar a la pelirroja que tanto la hacia sentirse de una forma muy extraña ante ella...había ido a la salida porque pensó que la pelirroja al salir del salón se iría del lugar pero no vio a nadie, luego salio con dirección a las aulas de las de primer año con esperanzas que maki estuviera aun allí hasta que llego y se llevo una gran decepción al ver que el aula estaba totalmente vacía...nico ya tiraba la toalla y se iba a ir por sus cosas para irse a su casa hasta que una melodía resonó en sus oídos que venia del salón de música y supuso que la que tocaba esa pesada melodía era su querida kohai, con poco de temor se acerco a aquel lugar hasta que se percató que la melodía cambio de ser profunda y brusca a ser una muy lenta y suave que incluso se sentía un poco bien ante la preocupada pelinegra que desde la ventana de la puerta podía identificar a su pelirroja que la tomo de sorpresa ya que cuando se fijo bien ella pudo observar que de su rostro salían pequeñas lágrimas que poco a poco se incrementaron y ver esa dicha escena hacia que algo en el pecho de nico se rompiera al verla toda indefensa y fragil, la melodía se paro y vio que maki llevaba sus manos a su rostro ver esto la torturo mucho así que decidió entrar al salon y se acerco un poco a maki...

M-maki-chan...-dijo nico mientras se acercaba al pelirroja para poder secarle las lágrimas.

N-nico-chan...-dijo maki mientras volteaba a ver a su senpai hasta que vio que nico le depositaba un sincero abrazó tomándola por sorpresa.

M-maki...n-no llores.-dijo la pelinegra mientras agarraba con sus dos manos la cara de maki haciendo que ambas se miraran sin apartar la vista.

Lo s-siento nico-chan.-decía maki mientras agarraba la mano derecha de nico y la sujetaba fuerte pero no tanto como para hacerle daño.

L-la que d-debería disculparse seria yo...si te hice sentir mal...yo en verdad lo siento.-dijo mientras con su manos izquierda comenzaba a secar las lágrimas de su kohai y esta se comenzaba a sonrojar al tacto de su senpai.

N-nico...p-podrías d-devolverme el..abrazo.-dijo maki con un tono muy nervioso ya que ni ella se esperaba decir eso pero quería volver a sentir el calor que le habría brindado hace unos segundo nico-chan, y además quería volver a sentir el olor a fresas que ella desprendía.

Nico ya con la cara toda sonrojada dijo..."C-claro" y sin nada mas la abrazó hasta que sintió que maki comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y esto la alarmo.

Ma-maki t-te sientes mal?...T-te hago sentir mal?.-dijo nico mientras quería que lo ultimo no se hiciera realidad, ella sabia que si maki le decía que su presencia la hacia sentir mal...ella acabaría con un corazón totalmente roto.

N-no...claro que no me haces sentir mal...idiota.-dijo mientras se alejaba de nico-chan para poder apreciar sus ojos color rubíes que tanto la hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago, maki ya había confirmado sus sentimientos y se armo de valor para poder decírselos a la chica que tenia enfrente de ella...

Y entonces?.-dijo nico un poco confundida ya que no sabia el porque de las lágrimas de su pelirroja.

Yo..mmm..yo...-decía maki.

Tu que?.-decía nico un poco nerviosa.

TU ME GUSTAS!!.-Gritó mientras dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y depositaba su mirada al suelo ya que no quería mirarla a los ojos cuando ella la rechazará totalmente, la pelirroja no sabia si nico sentía algo por ella pero se había jugado todo en esas simples palabras y sabia que si la rechazaba le dolería demasiado su frágil corazón, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de maki-chan al pensar de lo ultimo.

Nico seguía en un tanto en Chock ya que lo que acaba de escuchar la estaba haciendo muy feliz aunque no lo demostrará pero pensaba que todo esto era un sueño o una simple bromas de la pelirroja pero prefirió descartar todo esos pensamientos que tenia y quería decir que correspondía a sus sentimientos pero al pensar tanto la pelirroja se levanto y dijo...

Entiendo que no me correspondas...ya que tu silencio dice mucho...así que hasta luego.-dijo maki mientras se levantaba y se estaba yendo, hasta que una pequeña pero blanca mano la sujeto de su muñeca...al voltearse se encontró con una nico-chan llorando y comenzó a decir...

Q-quien dice q-que n-no correspondo a tus sentimientos.-dijo nico mientras bajaba la mirada y seguía diciendo...-"m-maki...tu..tu también me gustas..".-dijo mientras levantaba su cara y se encontraba con unos sorprendidos ojos color violeta.

Nico...-decía maki muy sorprendida pero se sentía la persona mas feliz en ese momento, poco a poco se acerco a la pelinegra y sujeto con ambas manos la cara de nico para limpiar sus pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos y le dijo...

-Nico-chan...quieres salir conmigo?.-

M-maki-chan...s-si quiero.-dijo nico mientras una gran sonrisa salia de su cara y un gran sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro por ver como maki la agarraba de su cintura y la acercaba a ella, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros de ellas y nico sentía la respiración profunda de su ahora novia y como si fuera un magnetismo poco a poco sus labios se iba acercando hasta que ambos se profundizaron en un algo torpe beso que poco a poco se transformaba a de torpe a uno de pasión como que ambas tenían ese deseo reservado desde hace mucho tiempo...sus labios seguían bailando entre si haciendo que ambas sintieran un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado hasta que por falta de oxígeno se separaron y maki dijo...

-Te amo...nico-chan-

Y nico dice con una gran sonrisa...

-yo también te amo- hasta que volvieron a pegar sus labios y se quedaron abrazadas por un largo tiempo en el salón...

~Fin~

Nota: bueno espero les haya sido de su agrado jaja es la primera vez que publico algo aqui ya que solo utilizo watpadd xD pero bueno, si quieren que siga con la historia solo comenten pero si no lo dejare como un one-shot xD arigato y sayonara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Era un lunes por la mañana, maki se encontraba afuera del departamento donde vivía su novia esperándola para irse juntas a la práctica matutina que siempre teniaμ's ya que el love live estaba muy cerca y aun no tenían la letra ni la canción lista y no digamos del vestuario así que la líder del grupo les mando a todas un mensaje que llegasen a la práctica porque iban a discutir asuntos con respecto a la nueva cancion.

Buenos días Maki-chan~*se acercaba una pelinegra para abrazar a su novia.

Buenos días *Suspiró* ya podemos irnos?

Muoo maki-chan es muy fría~.*hacíendo un puchero se alejo de la pelirroja para seguir avanzando en el camino*

Cuando la pelinegra iba caminando sintió que le agarraron la mano y sin duda era la pelirroja que lo acaba de hacer y rápidamente un sonrojo invadió su rostro y bajo la mirada...

Nico-chan...No soy fría- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras miraba a los lados para ver si no había nadie a la vista y cuando confirmó que no se encontraba nadie cerca agarro de la cintura a la pequeña senpai y le deposito un suave y gentil beso en sus labios..

M-maki-chan.- su tono de voz era de sorpresa y su cara se tornaba muy roja.- Eres injusta..

Si si como sea...nos vamos ya?- la pelirroja comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a su senpai ya que no quería que ella viera su rostro sonrojado.

Cuando al fin llegaron al instituto rápidamente subieron a la azotea y cuando entraron se ganaron todas las miradas que estaban presentes, pues era claro, nunca llegaban juntas al instituto y últimamente se le veía cerca e incluso se iban juntas a la salida y eso comportamiento no se les iba a escapar a sus amigas y mucho menos a una pelimorada que esperaba tanto la llegadas de ellas dos para hacerles unas pequeñas bromas en sí.

Ara ara~ últimamente se les ve juntas~.*comentaba con un tono burlezco nozomi*

N-nozomi!!.-Exclamaba la pequeña pelinegra mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

Ara ara~ nicocchi...porque te pones roja.*seguía molestando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro*

Ya deja de molestar.-exclamó una pelirroja que se encontraba un poco enojada por lo que estaba diciendo nozomi.

Maki-chan esta enojada porque estoy molestando a su "Novia"~.*Decía Nozomi en son de bromas.

C-claro que n-no...ademas n-no es como si fuera mi novia.- infló sus cachetes y aparto la mirada con los brazos unidos entre sí.

mientras nico-chan sentía una opresión en su pecho por las palabras que su novia había dicho, es cierto que se habían puesto descuerdo en mantener en secreto su noviazgo ya que tenían miedo de como sus amigas reaccionarias ante tal relación, ya que una relación entre dos chicas no era muy visto por la sociedad y tenían miedo que sus amigas las rechazaran, aunque nico quería mantenerlo mas en secreto por una cierta pelimorada que si se llegase a enterar de ello, le haría unas bromas sin fin...

Nozomi...deja de molestarlas, mejor comencemos la práctica.- indicó eli-chan para que su querida amiga dejara de molestar al par de tsunderes.

Muoo elicchi~ yo quería jugar mas con ellas.-se iba con un puchero que hizo reír a las presentes.

Mientras maki en su cabeza se empezaba a cuestionar las palabras que acaba de decir..."Cielos dije que no era mi novia, deseguro nico-cual debe de estar enojada conmigo" estaba pensando hasta que la voz de umi-chan la sacaba de aquel pensamiento indicando que la práctica iba a comenzar y sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto se acerco para hacer los calentamientos respectivos...

Cuando al fin la práctica terminó todas cayeron rendidas en el piso cada una comenzó a tomar de su botella de agua para calmar un poco la sed que tenían hasta que la líder del grupo comenzó hablar...

Bueno, como les dije en el mensaje quiero hablar sobre la canción, la letra y el vestuario.-exclamó la pelijengibre mientras las tres encargadas de ello se tensaban porque para estas alturas ya deberían haber terminado todo pero no tenian nada en absoluto.

B-bueno yo no he p-podido avanzar mucho.- Exclamó la pelirroja con nerviosismo.

Ni nosotras dos.-dijeron al unísono kotori y umi.

Tranquila..hehe mas bien esta reunión es para decirles que tengo una gran idea.-indicó muy feliz Honoka mientras todas se miraban incrédulas ante tal declaración.

Honoka...ahora que planeas.- comentó Umi mientras se acercaba a la nombrada con un aura negra que hizo temblar a la líder.

E-espera u-umi-chan dejame terminar.- habló la pelijengibre haciendo que la peliazul la mirara muy atenta a lo que diría.

Bueno como decía...quiero que salgamos de viaje...-dijo al fin.

Espera un viaje?- pregunto la pelirubia con tono de confusión.

Sii, lo estuve pensando mucho y talves maki-chan tenga alguna cabaña por allí y nos dejara practicar en ese lugar...ya saben talves allí se nos ocurra la letra y lo demás que ocupamos para el live que haremos en una semana.- Decía con mucho entusiamos la líder tratando de convencer a sus amigas para que aceptaran dicha propuesta.

Honoka-chan tiene razón, esto nos podría servir de mucha ayuda en lo que nos hace falta.- exclamaba la pelimorada haciendo que todas dijeran con un "Esta bien".

Ahora...maki, tienes algún lugar así?.-preguntó la pelijengibre a su kohai.

C-claro que si.- apartó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.- Solo tengo que pedir permiso y listo.

Bien!! esta decidido...μ's se va de viaje.- gritó la líder haciendo que todas sonrieran de dicho entusiasmos.

Luego de la pequeña reunión que tuvieron nuestras pequeñas musas, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones para comenzar un día mas de clases. Una pelirroja se encontraba en medio de sus dos amigas quienes estaba va de hablar sobre asuntos que ella no entendía y por lo mismo no prestaba atención.

"Cielos porque tuve que decir que tenia una cabaña para poder ir a practicar" *suspiro* "y lo peor es que tendré cerca a nico-chan y no poder tenerla para mi sola" pensaba maki hasta que algo la saco de aquellos pensamientos...

Nishikino-san, hace un rato le estaba hablando para que resolviera el ejercicio que se encuentra en la pizarra pero como que anda en las nubes..-comenzó a sermonear el profesor a maki.

Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder.- se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a resolver una ecuación de matemáticas que para ella no era muy dificil. -listo.

*suspiró* gracias nishikino-san...esta correcto, puede volver a su asiento.-ordenó el maestro.

Pasaron varias clases y el timbre de salida resonó por todo el instituto y todas las presentes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse a sus casas. Una pelinegra se dirigía a la salida con sus dos mejores amigas hasta que observo una cabellera rojiza que se encontraba en la puerta de la salida y rápidamente una sonrisa se hizo notoria hasta que recordó que nozomi iba junto a ella...

Ara ara~ Nicocchi...al parecer te están esperando.-señaló con tono burlesco a la pelirroja que se encontraba parada en la entrada.

No molestes nozomi.- exclamó nico con molestia y se alejaba de sus amigas.-Nos vemos luego.

Cielos nozomi...deja de molestarla mucho.- opinó la rubia que se encontraba a la par de la nombrada.

Elicchi~ si no molestó a nicocchi quien mas lo hara?.-dijo mientras reía y la rubia solo suspiró ante ella.

Contigo no se puede verdad?.-dejo salir otro suspiro y comenzó a caminar.-Quieres ir por unparfait de fresa?

Claro vamos.-se acerco a su "amiga" y se fueron juntas a disfrutar de ese delicioso bocado que tanto les gustaba...

Por otro lado nico iba sin dirigirle la mirada o incluso sin hablarle a su acompañante y porque será del dicho comportamiento?...pues a pesar que nico estaba feliz de ir a casa con su novia, el recuerdo de cuando maki dijo que no lo era seguía en su cabeza y quería "castigar" un poco a su pelirroja.

Nico-chan...sucede algo?.-preguntó maki-chan ya que era extraño que su pequeña senpai fuera tan callada en el camino.

No pasa nada.-dijo nico evitando verla a los ojos y su tono sono un tanto seco.

Si claro, entonces yo soy una feliz de la vida como honoka.-habló sarcasticamente maki.

Nico trato de no soltar una carcajada ya que lo que había dicho la pelirroja le causó mucha risa pero quería mantenerse seria por todo el camino hasta que iban pasando por un callejón y la pelirroja la agarro de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta dicho lugar...

P-pero que haces.-Gritó no muy alto nico-chan.

Nada malo...Nico si estas enojada por lo que dije esta mañana solo dimelo.- exclamó con mucha seriedad al tema.

Q-quien dice que e-estoy enojada y m-mucho menos por e-eso.- quito la mirada y su rostro se volvía rojizo.

Porque se nota...además...-decia maki mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se tensara un poco a la cercanía que estaba teniendo.-Odio que no seas amorosa conmigo.

M-maki...- se encontraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Nico-chan...- eliminó toda distancia que tenían ambas y deposito un necesitado beso en los labios de la pequeña senpai haciendo que se extendiera mucho tiempo el juego de labios que estaba ocurriendo...cuando se separaron por falta de aire maki agarro de la cintura a nico-cual y la acerco a ella para poderle susurra...

Nico-chan siento haber dicho aquellas palabras en un tono indiferente..pero a mi también me dolió decirlas...yo te amo nico-chan.- se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla izquierda dejando a una sonrojada pelinegra.

M-maki...yo lo siento, sabiendo el acuerdo que tenemos y que aquellas palabras que dijisteis eran un tanto mentira...yo aun así me enoje...enserio lo siento.-agacho la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Nico...no llores okay? ya todo esta perdonado entre ambas...así que quita esas lágrimas ya que iremos de viaje y talves pasemos la noche juntas.- comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a sonrojarse mucho ya que admitir que existía la posibilidad de dormir juntas la ponia un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

Tienes razon! maki-chan podrá dormir con la grandiosa nico nico niii~.*comenzó a poner sus manos en la acostumbra pose que ella ejercía ante dichas palabras*.

Como sea...ya vamonos.-se acercó a la pelinegra para darle un ultimo beso y ambas salieron de aquel callejón y tanto sonrojadas pero felices ya que en el viaje podrían pasarla un tanto juntas...

Continuara...

 ** _nota: holaaa, bueno gracias a un comentario trate de mejorar mucho para no repetir "dijo" en cada dialogo espero les agrade este segundo capitulo y comenteb que debo de mejorar y bueno mi ortografia no es muy buena que se diga xD pero cualquier consejo es bienvenido. gracia por leer:3_**


	3. Deseo y Sorpresa Parte 1

bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo, me inspire en el segundo episodio de la temporada 2 xD asi que algunas cosas son como se ve en ese capitulo pero tambien el di mi imaginacion xD aunque la verdad no me parece tan bueno el capitulo, pero bueno lo subire y enserio si tengo problemas ortograficos pues les sere sincera soy pesima en ello xD y bueno espero les guste este capitulo y bueno solo es primera parte, respondere esta duda..."si saldran las parejas, pero en el otro capitulo" jaja asi que sin nada mas los dejo con la lectura gracias por leer todo esto...

Hoy era el día del viaje y nuestras queridas musas se encontraban a muy tempranas horas en la estación de trenes donde abordarian el tren que las iba a llevar a dicho lugar cerca de las montañas donde una pelirroja tenia una cabaña familiar.

Bien, creo que ya estamos todas.-exclamó eli-chan, mientras revisaba si todas estaban y no faltara ningún equipaje.

Que esperan, ya vamonos nya.-dijo una energética pelinaranja, que se encontraba prácticamente corriendo para abordar el tren.

Cuando todas abordaron el tren se dividieron en tres grupos, las de primer año, las de segundo y por ultimo las de tercer año, aunque dos de ellas no estaban satisfechas con dicha división, ya que en sus planes eran ir juntas por todo el resto del camino para matar tiempo. Y claro estoy hablando de nuestras dos protagonistas maki y nico.

Maki pov

Todo el viaje consistió en una platica de rin y hanayo sobre ramen y bolas de arroz que ellas acostumbraban hablar, a decir verdad eso me aburría un poco, pero lo que me traía un poco incomoda era que mis planes de pasar tiempo con nico-chan en el tren se arruinaron, encerio quería ir junto a ella *suspiro* bueno talves en la cabaña pueda tener un poco de tiempo junto a ella.

Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado en que momento el tren llego a nuestro destino hasta que alguien me interrumpió o mejor dicho la que estaba en mis pensamientos me saco de ellos...

Maki-chan, estarás allí todo el día o que?.-preguntó nico un poco molesta, aunque al tenerla frente a mi y ver que andaba un suéter un poco largo y de color besh con líneas rosas y debajo de este traía un short rojo corto que hacia resaltar su piel blanquecina de sus piernas...sin duda esa vista me dejo hipnotizada y creo que hasta me dejo babeando...

Maki-chan~ deja de comerte con la mirada a nicocchi.-nozomi lo dijo con tono burlezco.

Q-quien dice que la estoy viendo.-infle mis mejillas y aparte la vista.

Creo que nozomi iba a seguir molestando pero justo cuando abrió la boca, Eli le advirtió que dejara de molestarme a mi y a nico-chan y que nos apresuraramos a salir del tren, cuando nozomi y eli salieron aproveche el momento y le susurre a nico mientras la seguía...

Nico...te vez hermosa.- lo susurre casi cerca de su oído y creo que la sorprendí porque se sobresaltó.

Maki...G-gracias...t-tu también te vez hermosa.-dijo con su cabeza agachada y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro que me causó un poco de gracia pero al mismo tiempo me pareció lindo en ella...

Es increible Nya.- habló rin.

Que cosa rin-chan.-preguntó hanayo.

Que Maki-chan tenga una cabaña en un lugar asi.-sonrió

También cantas muy bien hehe lo tienes todo.-Dijo hanayo dedicándome una sonrisa.

C-claro, Quien crees que soy.-exclame mientras apartaba mi vista.

Uhmm~ porque presumes.- Me miró enojada nico.

N-no estoy presumiendo...ustedes quisieron venir, así que las invite.-infle mis mejillas.

Vamos, vamos...mejor vayamos a la cabaña ya.-intervino eli antes de empezar con nuestras típicas peleas entre nico y yo.-de verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Exacto- llego umi con una gran mochila que nos sorprendió a todas.

Umi-chan...y ese equipaje?.-pregunto Kotori sorprendida.

Que tiene.-Se defendió umi.

No crees que trajistes mucho.-hablo eli también sorprendida.

Estamos en las montañas, debo de venir preparada.- habló con un gran brillo en sus ojos.-vamonos ya, las montañas nos están esperando.

A Umi le gusta el alpinismo?.- preguntó eli.

No tengo la menor idea...pero solo espero que no enloquezca.- susurró nico aunque la escuchamos.

Como sea, vamonos ya o si no el autobus nos dejara.-trate de apresurarlas.

Todas ya íbamos camino a mi cabaña hasta que rin comenzó a preguntar que algo falta y cuando nos volteamos a ver sin duda faltaba la despistada de honoka.

Luego de un rato apareció nuestra líder y empezó a sollozar y llamándonos "malas" por no haberla despertado, a todas nos causó gracia excepto a umi, ella parecía estar furiosa con ella y le dio otro de los muchos regaños que le brinda siempre.

Nico pov

Al fin llegamos a la cabaña y como era de esperarse, era increíblemente grande, todas quedamos maravilladas antes la vista que teniamos al frente, al parecer la vida de maki es increíble. Una vez adentro honoka empezó a gritar como loca..

Un piano! Un gran ventilador! Una Chimenea!! podemos encenderla.-comenzó a gritar alegremente.

No podemos.-habló rápidamente maki.

Eh! porque? maki-chan mala.-comenzó con un berrinche.

Porque mi papá me dijo que la chimenea debe permanecer limpia para cuando venga santa claus.-habló maki.

La verdad esta información me tomó por sorpresa, en verdad no sabia para nada que maki creía en santa...la verdad no podía evitar reirme, esto sin dudas era muy cómico para mi...

Nico-chan!! no digas nada.-me retuvo honoka.

P-pero es que maki...maki..jaja.-comencé a reirme.

No digas nada nico-chan...-me tapo la boca Honoka evitando que dijera algo que cambiaría la vida completamente de maki.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la sala eli anunció que debíamos practicar y las tres encargadas de la canción quedarían en la cabaña para que comenzarán con ello...pero cuando las dejamos solas para que pudiesen avanzar, las encontramos que tenían bloqueo al tratar de pensar en algo así que eli decidió dividirnos en grupos, al cual me alegre intensamente ya que me toca estar con maki

Ne, maki-chan.- le susurre en el oído.

Mmm? que pasa nico-chan?.- preguntó mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban.

No te alegra tenerme en tu grupo?.-hable con un poco de burla, la verdad me encanta molestar a esta tsundere que me tiene loca.

P-porque d-deberia alegrarme.-exclamó apartando la mirada y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Muoo, maki-chan mala~ nico solo quiere saber si te gusta estar con ella.-hice un pequeño puchero y aparte la mirada.

N-nico-chan...yo...c-claro que me encanta estar c-contigo.-susurró muy avergonzada. *!Cielos! maki me matara de ternura con su lindo sonrojo.*

Eres muy injusta maki.-exclamé y justo cuando ella iba a responderme apareció eli y nos ordenó ayudarle para montar una tienda en el patio.

Cuando al fin terminamos de montar la tienda de campar, eli comenzó a decir que debíamos preparar algo de comer para que maki-chan pudiese concentrarse un poco más, así que con eli nos pusimos en marcha a preparar el almuerzo, obviamente tuve que preparar algo que llevase tomates asi que con Eli nos pusimos deacuerdo en preparar sándwiches y a maki se los hice especial...

Y bien...que tal están.-pregunte un poco curiosa a maki.

No saben tan mal.- comentó sin siquiera verme a la cara.

No saben tan mal?...tienes que decir que están deliciosos...después de todo la gran nico los preparó.-comencé a fanfarronear.

Si si como sea...mmm...gracias.-apartó su mirada.

Ah...bueno...de nada.- aparte la vista ya que me sorprendió que me agradeciera.

Ustedes últimamente se están llevando muy bien, verdad?.- eli habló al fin.

P-podria decirse.- exclamó maki.

Quizás...-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Saben, si se están llevando muy bien creo que no deberían de ocultarlo...en mi opinión verlas juntas me transpira confianza.- tras decirlo nos dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

Eli...-susurre al mismo tiempo que maki lo hizo.

Sin duda eli es una gran amiga y creo que cuando llegue el debido tiempo de contarle mi relación con maki ella sin duda no nos rechazara creo que incluso nos apoyara al igual que nozomi a pesar que sea una idiota a veces...pero eli como nozomi son mis grandes amigas y estoy segura que siempre me apoyaran...

Maki pov

Al final todo salió bien, gracias a la ayuda de nico-chan pude crear una hermosa melodía y tanto umi como kotori-chan lograron avanzar y crear la letra y vestimenta para el siguiente live. Cuando despertamos al día siguiente, nos tocó ensayar como nunca antes lo habiamos hecho pero aun así no estaba satisfecha...a decir verdad en este viaje quería pasar todo el tiempo suficiente con nico-chan, así que al final de la práctica propuse quedarnos e irnos al dia siguiente y gracias a honoka con su poder de "convencimiento" todas aceptaron.

Bien! dividamos los quehaceres del lugar.- señaló eli, haciendo que todas le pusieramos atención.- nico, kotori, hanayo y nozomi prepararán la cena...

Claro!- respondieron al unísono las nombradas, mientras caminaban con dirección a la cocina.

Umi, honoka y maki arreglarán la mesa...deacuerdo?.-preguntó seria.

Si!!.-respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de ordenar la mesa, las encargadas de la cena aparecieron con un gran festín...bueno tal ves solo yo lo veía de esa forma, aunque en realidad solo era curri con arroz blanco, aun así era perfecto, ya que mi novia agrego una ensalada con tomates y claro que eso me encantaba, sin duda nico-chan sabe como hacerme feliz...

Una vez terminada la cena, eli y rin que eran las únicas que no habían hecho nada ya que eran las encargadas de limpiar los platos, prosiguiero a la cocina para hacer dicha acción.

Nicocchi~ porque tanto miras a maki-chan.-comenzó a molestar nozomi, aunque la verdad no me había dado cuenta de la mirada de nico...

Q-quien dice q-que la estoy v-viendo.-se tensó un poco.

Porque hace un momento parecías que te la comías con la mirada~...-seguía molestando.

C-claro que no...deja de molestar tanto nozomi.-infló sus cachetes y se levanto.-mejor me largo..

Ara ara~ parece que nicocchi anda en sus días...maki-chan!! ve tras ella.- ordenó.

Ah? y p-porque y-yo...-trate de evitar sonrojarme, ya que mis deseos si eran seguirla.

Porque mis cartas me dicen que nicocchi te necesita~...- lo ultimo lo dijo en mi oido con un tono...mmm...seductor?...Dios!! Nozomi a veces altera mis sentidos.

E-esta bien...p-pero no es como si me im-importara.-me levante y me dirigí al lugar por donde nico se habia ido.

Al parecer nico-chan se dirigió casi al final de la cabaña donde se encontraba el baño termal que tenemos en ella...Ahora entiendo porque nozomi quiso que viniera *suspiro* espero nico-chan no haya entrado todavia.

N-nico-chan...e-estas a-aquí.-pregunté un poco nerviosa ya que si encontraba a nico d-desnuda me desmayaria...

Aquí estoy...- la escuche cerca del cambiador.

N-nico...sucede algo?.-me acerqué a ella ya que estaba totalmente de espalda.

Nada...-respondió secamente.

Nico, mirame.-la agarre de la cintura para atraerla a mi y verla a los ojos.

Lo siento maki-chan...- exclamó mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas.

Eh? p-porque?...n-nico no llores.- trate de tranquilizarla y secar sus lagrimas que me tenían inquieta, ya que verla en ese estado no me gustaba para nada...

Es que ya n-no aguanto...yo...-empezó a decir, pero no la deje terminar ya que inconscientemente pose mis labios con los suyos haciendo que nuestro beso de ser algo torpe comenzará a volverse un poco intenso.

Era un beso necesitado, ambas lo necesitabamos, ya que en todo el bendito viaje no habíamos tenido tan siquiera un pequeño rato a solas, comencé a sentir como la respiración de nico aumentaba a gran velocidad, sentía como sus pequeñas pero frágiles manos comenzaban a rodear mi cuello...así que por instinto la agarre un poco mas de la cintura acercándola mas a mi hasta que nos separamos del beso por falta de aire y nuestras miradas se encontrasen...

Ma-maki-chan~...-jadeó un poco.

N-nico-chan...-susurré.

Para luego volver a aquellos labios que tanto me encantaban besar. Comencé a besarla con mas intensidad mientras mi lengua invadía el interior de la boca de nico, nuestras lenguas comenzarón bailar entre sí. Y por instinto mi mano derecha comenzo a bajar de la cintura hasta colocarse en el muslo izquierdo de ella y apretandolo un poco...

Ah~ ma-maki-chan...- dejo salir un pequeño sonido que nunca antes habia hecho, y por alguna extraña razon hizo que un calor recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Seguiamos tan sumergidas en lo nuestro hasta que un sonido nos hizo voltear rapidamente y un gran miedo comenzó a invadirnos...

Umi-chan...estas bien.-corrió rapidamente kotori ya que umi se habia desmayado.

Ara ara~ así que es por esto que se tardaron mucho en volver..ehh!.- hablo nozomi.

No-nozomi...c-creo que deberiamos...d-dejarlas s-solas.- habló una eli toda sonrojada.

Las dejaremos s-solas...-hablo hanayo mientras ayudaba a kotori a levantar a umi que se encontraba en el piso y cuando lo hicieron nos dejaron solas pero antes nozomi susurró...

Maki~ ya pueden seguir en lo suyo...pero se gentil con nicocchi~. Salió del lugar.

Cielos!! no me lo podía creer, casi todas las chicas nos vieron...y lo peor de todo es que nos vieron en un mal momento...sentía que la tierra me tragaba viva, sentía mucha vergüenza y sobre todo porque no sabia desde cuando estaban viendonos, que pensarán de nosotras...nos rechazaran?...nos mirarán de menos?...tenía muchas dudas en mi mente, mis manos comenzaban a temblar hasta que una voz me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

Maki...todo estará bien.-sujeto mis manos fuertemente.

C-como lo s-sabes...-pregunte un poco nerviosa.

Porque son nuestras amigas...ademas, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.-exclamo.- aunque hubiera preferido de otra forma.

N-nico-chan...-sentí como su mano comenzó a temblar.- pase lo que pase, estamos en esto juntas.

Por alguna extraña razón mis temores se esfumaron, creo que ver temblar a nico hizo que reaccionara y tomará un semblante un poco firme, es cierto que nos descubrieron en un momento no muy bueno, pero estaba completamente segura que por nico-chan lucharía...

Maki...-se apego a mi.

Tranquila..no te dejare sola, así que vamos a hablar con ellas.-dije con un tono decidido.

Esta bien...te amo maki~.- me beso la mejilla izquierda y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

Dios! nico-chan es tan tierna...sin duda lucharía por ella solo por conservar siempre su amor...

Yo también te amo...Vamos?.-pregunté.

Claro.-nos fuimos del lugar para hablar con las chicas...

Continuara...

 **nota: bueno todavia no me convence este capitulo pero bueno xD el viernes subire doble y prometo hacerlo mejor...si no les gusto pues pueden matarme xD nos vemos sayonara jaja**


	4. Deseo y Sorpresa Parte 2

Maki pov

Estan saliendo!!- Gritarón las chicas, cuando al fin nico y yo revelabamos el secreto que nos guardábamos hace un par de semanas...

B-bueno lo que e-escucharon.- Agache la cabeza muy apenada.

Ara ara~ ya lo veía venir.-Se burló nozomi.

De que h-hablas Nozomi.- preguntó nico.

Se lanzaban unas miradas muy obvias...-respondió eli en lugar de Nozomi.

Como sea...ya lo saben...pero tengo una duda.-Sentí temor a lo que diría, pero tenia que saber su opinión.- Q-Que p-piensan de n-nuestra r-relación...

Que pensamos?.-preguntó rin.

Y-yo p-pienso q-que es l-lindo...p-pero d-deberían t-tener cuidado..- se sonrojo hanayo.- ya sa-saben lo ocurrido en el b-baño...

B-bueno...yo...-me sentía muy avergonzada de tal recuerdo.

Bueno, olvidemos esa parte hehe lo importante aquí es que tienen mi apoyo!- exclamó honoka con su típico entusiasmó.

Y el nuestro.- dijeron al unísono, rin y kotori.

Me parece algo indecente...- despertó umi.-l-lo que h-hacian e-era indecente...

Umi-chan hehe tranquila.-kotori se acercó a ella.- es-estoy segura que no volvera a pasar...

C-claro, umi hehe la gran Nico Nico Nii~ promete que no volverá a suceder...Verdad, maki?.-Sentí su penetrante mirada.

P-por supuesto...-mire un poco nerviosa a Umi, la verdad ella aveces daba un poco de miedo...

*suspiró* las apoyo...pero que no se repita.-habló con voz mas relajada umi.

Chicas...gracias.-Comenzó a sollozar nico y por instinto agarre su mano derecha para reconfortarla.

Todas comenzamos a sonreir, era lo mejor que habia pasado en este momento, sentir el apoyo de mis mas grandes amigas sobre un tema importante...me hacia sentir en paz, me tranquilizaba y me daba grandes animos a seguir avanzando en esta relación que recién esta empezando...

Luego de un rato que maki y nico comenzarán a relatar como ocurrió su sorprendente relación a petición de hanayo, ya que ella tenia mucha curiosidad de quien se confesó primero. La noche había llegado a su tiempo limite, y nuestras musas tenían que descanzar ya que el día de mañana les sería un poco agotador...

Nozomi...crees que les ira bien a ellas.-preguntó eli, mientras se acomodaba en la gran cama que tenía la habitación que maki les había asignado a ellas dos...

Claro, mis cartas dicen que un futuro brillante les espera~...-habló la pelimorada que se encontraba a la par de eli, mostrando una carta del tarot.

Mouu, nozomi...nunca cambias..-hacía un pequeño puchero.

Elicchi...-susurró cerca de su oido, sobresaltado a la nombrada.

N-nozomi...e-estas m-muy c-cerca.-se sonrojó.

Es que...te vez hermosa~...-habló con seducción.

Y sin previó aviso, la pelimorada comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de eli, haciéndola estremecerse un poco, gracias a dicho contacto que estaba recibiendo...

N-nozomi...ahh...no d-debemos..-empezó a jadear. y si nos es-escuchan?...

-Tranquila...solo evita no hacer mucho ruido~...

Nozomi se posicionó encima de ella, comenzado a besar y morder sus labios rosas y con sus manos acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo de la rusa, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a masajear el pecho izquierdo por encima de la ropa que esta traía. Sus besos comenzarón a bajar, recorriendo de la mandíbula hasta posicionarse nuevamente en el cuello blanquecino de eli...

Ahh~...N-Nozomi...- gimió.

-Elicchi...

Rápidamente comenzó a quitar la blusa que traía puesta la pelirubia, ya que esta le estaba estorbando. Cuando por fin quito dicha tela, un sujetador color negro con encajes dorados, se hacían presentes en la vista de la pelimorada, haciéndola sonrojarse y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo comenzó a arder mas de lo que ya estaba, sin duda comenzó a excitarse por dicha vista.Luego de cobrar la conciencia, nozomi volvió a besar aquel cuello que hace momentos estaba saboreando, pero en esta ocasión comenzó a besarlo con mas intensidad dejando a la vista pequeñas marcas en el, mientras que con sus manos atrapó cada pecho por debajo del sostén masajeandolos y apretando cada uno, dejando salir de la boca de la rusa unos leves gemidos que comenzarón a ser música para los oídos de la pelimorada. Quitó el sujetador y con su boca atrapó el pezón derecho y con su mano izquierda le daba estímulos al pecho sobrante, lamía y succionaba dicho lugar haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno comenzará a tensarse...

Ahh~...mmm...ahh~..Nozomi..-gemía un poco elevando.

-Elicchi...b-baja la voz un poco.

-Es que...n-no p-puedo..mmm~...pero tratare...

Luego de jugar con su mano en el pezón izquierdo, lo apartó y comenzó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen de eli hasta adentrarse por debajo de los pantalones de ella, pudo sentir por encima de la ropa interior que aquella zona estaba completamente humedecida...

-Elicchi...estas mojada...

Mouuu, n-no lo d-digas...es vergonzoso...-hablaba entre jadeos y gemidos.

Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, nozomi introdujo su mano por debajo de la braga de ella y comenzó a trazar círculos en el clítoris hinchado de su amante, haciendo a la pelirubia tensarse nuevamente por dicho contacto que le estaba dando satisfacción.

N-Nozomi...hazlo de una vez...-rogó.

-Esta bien...elicchi.

Con el consentimiento de su "novia" la pelimorada introdujo dos de sus dedos por la vagina de esta, con movimientos comenzó a sacar y meterlos hasta que esa zona se ponía mas húmeda de lo que estaba...

N-Nozomi~...-se aferro de ella.

Mientras lamía y succionaba el pezón izquierdo, con sus dedos aumentó la velocidad hasta que notó que el cuerpo de eli comenzó a tensarse más y más, haciendo que se aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas...

-N-Nozomi...ahh~mmgh...m-me vengo...

Cuando la rubia llego al climax total, el líquido recorrió la mano de la pelimorada haciéndola sentir muy bien ya que su trabajó salió perfecto...

Mouu, Nozomi!!...siempre haces lo mismo.-se tapaba el rostro avergonzada.

Jaja, es que eres muy linda...elicchi~..-le sonrió mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.-Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo, nozomi..

(Mientras tanto en otra habitación)

Kayo-chin...-susurró una pelinaranja.

-Sucede algo...Rin-chan?

No crees que esta habitación es muy grande, nya?..-Hablo mientras se perdía con la vista en la habitación.

-B-bueno, si, pero debemos recordar que es una cabaña de maki-chan...

Tienes razón kayo-chin, aunque estar en esta habitación me hace pensar en algo...-sonrió.

-En que...-preguntó hanayo.

En que es una torre de algún castillo encantando y que tu eres la hermosa princesa que deben rescatar nya~...-Se levantó.- Kayo-chin...yo seré tu príncipe nya~

R-Rin-chan...e-eso suena l-lindo...-se sonrojó.

-Kaayo-chin, estas roja nya~...

Ahh en-enserio?...-se tocó la frente.

Si hehe pero me pareces lindas así..-se acerco mucho a hanayo y por inercia le deposito un leve beso en la mejilla.

-R-Rin...-se sorprendió.

Kayo-chin, siempre te protegeré...Seré tu príncipe siempre.-sonrió.

-G-gracias...Rin-chan...yo prometo ser tu princesa.

Y luego de un rato de una charla sobre ramen y onigiris ambas apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir.

Al igual en otra habitación las de segundo año se encontraban totalmente dormidas mientras que en la última habitación una pareja seguía despierta...

-M-maki...

-N-Nico-chan..

En este momento la pelirroja se encontraba encima de nico, mientras se miraban fijamente, sus rostros comenzarón a tornarse completamente rojos ya que ninguna sabia como había acabado en dicha situación.

N-Nico...yo...q-quiero b-besarte.-hablo la pelirroja.

Baka...solo hazlo.-ordenó.

Y así maki comenzó a depositar su labios en los de nico, el beso comenzo torpe, pero se fue intensificando hasta que sus cuerpos comenzarón a ponerse calientes. Se separarón por falta de aire, ambas cruzarón miradas para luego seguir con el largo beso que estaban compartiendo, hasta que la mano izquierda de maki se introdujo por debajo de la camisa de nico.

M-maki...-comenzó a jadear.

Maki deposito su mano por debajo del sujetador para tocar libremente el pequeño pecho de su novia, mientras que con su boca iba bajando hasta al cuello donde estaba lamiendo y succionando con mucho placer...

M-maki..mmgh..-Gimió.

N-nico...esa voz...se escucho..b-bien.-seguía besando el cuello.

Hasta que por fin comenzó apretar el pezón izquierdo de la pelinegra haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco y pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca. Mientras aquellos sonidos salían de nico, la pelirroja al escucharlos sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar y se podría decir que su excitación aumentaba...

-N-Nico-chan...me encantan los sonidos que dejas salir..

-ahh..m-maki...mmm~

Tanto era la excitación que tenia que sin darse cuenta le sacó rápidamente la camisa y el sujetador a su pequeña novia y comenzó con su lengua a lamer y succionar el pezón derecho, mientras con su mano izquierda apretaba el derecho.

Ahh..maki..s-se siente b-bien..mmm~..-gemía nico.

Nico-chan..-susurró, mientras con su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar con dirección a la entrepierna de la pelinegra. Al estar cerca de la parte íntima de su novia, comenzó a acariciar dicha zona notando que en ella estaba completamente húmeda..

-E-estas m-muy humeda N-Nico-chan...

C-como no e-estarlo, si estas t-tocandome.-susurro entre gemidos.

Los probaré..-dijo, mientras con rapidez quitó el pantalón la braga que traía su novia, dejándola completamente desnuda, para maki era una vista increíble, deseaba que ese momento durará para siempre, así que para aprovecharlo dirigió su boca hasta la intimidad de nico, donde con su lengua comenzo a jugar con el clítoris hinchado que esta tenía, gracias a las estimulaciones que la pelirroja le había brindado...

Ah~...mmgh...maki~..-comenzó a estremecerse.

Al escuchar los gemidos maki optó por introducir uno de sus dedos en la vagina de esta con mucho cuidado ya que esta era la primera vez de nico y quería ser gentil. A decir verdad era la primera vez para ambas, así que maki luego de introducirlo comenzó a sacar y meterlo rapidamente, mientras con su lengua lamia y succionaba el clítoris, sintió que el cuerpo de nico empezaba a contraerse y escuchaba que los gemidos aumentaban, así que ella aumento la velocidad también...

Ahh!! ma-maki~...creo que al-algo v-viene..mmgh~...-se aferró fuertemente de la sábanas.

Maki seguía aumentando la velocidad hasta que nico Gimió muy fuerte y donde tenia introducido sus dedos comenzó a salir un líquido transparente y supuso que nico habia llegado a su limite, así que saco sus dedos de la pelinegra y se acostó a la par de ella para depositarle un beso en los labios mientras la agarraba de la cintura para sujetarla en un abrazo...

Ah..ahh..m-maki-chan es injusta..-jadeaba aun nico.

-L-lo siento..p-pero eres muy linda nico...

A la proxima, yo te daré mucho amor..-le giño el ojo izquierdo.

Como diga, princesa...-la volvió a besar.- debemos descansar ya.

Y así ambas se quedaron completamente dormidas abrazadas entre sí.

Al día siguiente nuestras musas ordenaron sus equipajes y salieron a muy tempranas horas del día a abordar el tren que las llevaría nuevamente a akihabara donde dentro de unos días tendrían su primer live para poder clasificar para el nuevo love live.

Continuará...

Nota: Konnichiwa xD bueno la verdad iba a subir doble capitulo hoy...pero por problemas personales no pude escribir y solo termine con el que ya tenia así que lo siento:'v y bueno lo otro es que no se si quedo bueno, pero la verdad en este capitulo si quería escribir algo hentaiii xD asi que si piensan que es muy apresurado pues...no me maten xD, y bueno solo era eso...nos vemos


	5. Propuesta y Una Cena

**_antes que nada xD solo les quiero decir que perdonen mis errores ortograficos yo se que tengo muchos xD y bueno espero les guste el capitulo._**

Luego del pequeño viaje de nuestras queridas musas, todo marchaba bien, tenían listo la música, la letra y el vestuario y no digamos de la coreografía, digamos que todo estaba listo hasta que en la práctica de la tarde hanayo corroboró en su laptop que en las preliminares del live se necesitaba un escenario nuevo y fue allí que surgió un dilema..."No tenemos donde grabar" pensaron todas.

-Y ahora que haremos- Gritaba una desesperada honoka.- Si no encontramos pronto un lugar, el vídeo no será novedoso.

Tienes razón...-exclamó maki con su mirada al suelo.

Todas iban saliendo del instituto cabizbaja hasta que por instinto llegaron al instituto UTX, todas estaban tan metidas en la gran pantalla que este edificio tenia que la líder Honoka no se había percatado de una segunda presencia hasta que bajo la mirada.

-Hola-Sonrió una pelicastaña.

Honoka quedo en shok hasta que su cerebro volvió a poner unos cables sueltos en el y esta reaccionó de golpe.

N-No p-puede ser...-tartamudeaba.-Tsu..-fue interrumpida por la pelicastaña.

-No seria bueno hablar aquí.-agarro el brazo de la pelijengibre y salió corriendo con ella.

Dos que se habían percatado de dicha escena también salieron corriendo tras las dos líderes de los diferentes grupos.Ya cuando honoka respiró mas relajada se dio cuenta que sin duda la chica que la había agarrado era ni mas ni menos que la líder de A-rise.

Tsubasa Kira.-se presento.-un placer.

Kousaka Honoka.-La miró sorprendida.-el placer es mio.

Eres linda en persona.- sonrió sin apartar la vista.

G-gracias.-se sonrojo de inmediato.

Por alguna razón honoka sentía que su corazón latia a mil por horas con solo ver el rostro de la chica frente a ella, en su mente solo surgían palabras como "Que hermosa es" pero decidió ignorarlos por los momentos, iba a hablar para preguntarle porque la había traído al interior del edificio hasta que dos voces familiares la interrumpieron.

Honoka!-gritaron hanayo y Nico.

Hanayo se acerco nerviosa a la lider de A-rise y le pidió un autógrafo y nico hizo lo mismo. Luego que pasara todo eso las demás llegaron y se fueron al comedor del Instituto en un lugar privado para platicar. Todo marchaba bien, A-rise habían elogiado a cada una de las musas aun que una pelirroja se encontraba un poco molesta ya que había descubierto que su enana le mandaba flores a sus rivales y no solo el hecho de ser rivales, si no, que ella sabia que nico admiraba mucho a una de ellas en especial y era la pelicastaña que por alguna extraña razón no apartaba la vista de honoka-chan pero mejor evito prestarle mucha atención a eso. La conversación acabó y Tsubasa Kira había dicho que no iban a perder e igual Honoka contraataco declarando lo mismo, haciendo que Tsubasa-san Sonriera y ofreciera su escenario para que ellas se presentarán en el, Honoka no dudo en responder con un "aceptamos" y todas quedaron boquiabiertas por lo que acaba de suceder y Kira sonrió de satisfacción.

Nuestras musas iban caminando para sus respectivos hogares, hasta que casi la mayoría se habían separado y solo quedaron nico y maki solas...

Nico-chan...crees que honoka se apresuró con la propuesta.-preguntó maki a su novia.

Bueno, me parece apresurado pero...-sonrió- compartir el escenario con A-rise será estupendo.

No le veo lo "estupendo".-dijo indiferente.

Ehh? pasa algo maki-chan~.- se acerco un poco a ella sin poder entender lo que acababa de decir.

Nada olvídalo.-comenzó a caminar rápido dejando a una nico confundida.

E-Espera maki~.-pudo alcanzarla.- que sucede, cuentamelo.-la tomo de la mano, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la nombrada-.

Y-Ya dije...no es nada.-apartó la vista.

Mientes...-tomo su rostro con su dos manos.- se cuando mientes...así que dime que sucede.

-Suspiró- Esta bien...estoy un p-poco...-tartamudeo.

Un poco?.-seguía mirándola fijamente.

E-estoy celosa! descuerdo?.-explotó.

Celosa? de que?.-preguntó muy atenta a lo que respondería su novia.

Kira...-dijo secamente.- a ella la adoras...

Puff Jajajaja.-río a cantaros.

P-porque t-te ries.-preguntaba un poco molesta.

Jaja lo siento.-seco unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido en sus ojos.- mira...Tsubasa-san es a alguien que mucho admiró, es una espléndida Idol...

Pero le mandas Flores.-apartó su mirada.- eso lo dice todo.

Maki~.-le robo un beso fugas haciéndola enrojecer demasiado.- solo te quiero a ti.

Segura?.-preguntó.

Claro.-volvió a depositar un beso pero este duro un poco mas que el anterior.

Nico-chan...quieres ir a mi casa?.-preguntó apenada.-mis padres no estarán y bueno...

Descuerdo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-solo avisaré a mi madre y luego iremos a comprar comida.

C-comida?...c-cocinaras?.-Preguntó muy entusiasmada, ya que la comida que nico le preparaba le encantaba demasiado.

Claro!...-se sonrojo.- además que clase de novia seria si te dejara aguantar hambre.

Si, si como sea...-la sujeto de la mano- nos vamos?.

E-esta bien.-se sonrojo y salieron rumbo a la casa de maki.

Enana...porque?.-Preguntaba una Pelimorada a su amiga.

Porque, que?.-preguntaba un poco confundida.

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero..-la miraba seria.-es algo inusual en ti el gesto de amabilidad.

Mouu, tan mala me crees.-dijo fingiendo dolor al comentario que dijo su amiga de la infancia.

Yo digo que lo hizo por cierta chica.-comentaba entre risas una pelinaraja que dio en el clavó.

Q-que estas diciendo Anju.-se sonrojaba un poco.-claro que no es por eso.

Y entonces porque..-le lanzó una mirada asesina la pelimorada a su amiga.

E-esta bien...si es p-por ella.-dijo rendida.

Lo sabia.-Saltaba de alegria.- ves Erena te lo dije.

-Suspiró- tenias razón, pero..-Volteo a ver a la castaña palida.-Espero no cometas el error de la Ultima vez...

No lo haré.-sus ojos se miraban decididos.-ella sin duda me interesa.-terminó de decir.

Eso espero.-se acerco a su novia para agarrar su mano.-vamonos Anju

Nos vemos Tsu-chan.-dijo alegremente, mientras salia del edificio con su novia.

Cielos...que haré con ellas.-suspiró- pero juro que esta vez lo haré todo bien.-se dijo para si misma, mientras tomaba su maleta y se dirigía a su casa.

Honoka.-llamaba una peliazul a su amiga.

Mmm? que pasa Umi-chan?.-preguntaba la amante del pan.

Porque aceptastes así de rápido.-pregunto umi.

Es cierto honoka-chan..-hablo kotori-chan.-me lo estaba preguntando.

Ehh? b-bueno...la verdad es que...-se puso nerviosa. Sabia muy bien porque habia aceptado aquella propuesta, era porque esa chica la había impresionado, su risa, su rostro, todo de ella le parecía algo hermoso...y obviamente eso no le diría a sus amigas ya que tenia un poco de pena en solo pensar que acepto para pasar mas tiempo con la castaña.

Es que?.-amenazaba Umi.

E-es que me pareció buena idea..ya saben no teníamos donde presentar nuestro live..-trataba de convencerlas.-así que me pareció estupendo.

B-bueno tienes razón.-se calmó- pero debes siempre pensar antes de actuar.-regaña Umi a su despistada amiga.

Hehe, tranquila Umi-chan...Honoka-chan solo lo hizo por el bien de nosotras.-La peligris trataba de evitar que su amiga regañara mas a Honoka.

Esta bien...pero ya sabes, que no vuelva a ocurrir.- la miro seria.

E-Esta bien U-Umi-chan..hehe no volvera a pasar.-tartamudeo un poco.-Nos vamos?

Si.-dijeron al unísono kotori y Umi, quienes se antojaron un poco y se vieron apenadas, dejando a una Honoka sin entender lo que había sucedido, pero al final las tres siguieron su viaje a sus respectivos hogares...

Bien! me ayudaras con la cena.-Exigía una pelinegra a su novia.

Ehh? p-pero si yo no se cocinar.-estaba completamente asustada por las ocurrencias de su pequeña novia.

No importa...Te enseñaré lo basico.-La arrastró hacia la cocina.

N-Nico...e-en serio, n-no se cocinar.-tartamudeo con miedo.

Ya te dije..te enseñaré, confía en la Gran "Nico Nico Nii"-exclamó con su típica pose.

Bien. Como sea...si quemó algo no quiero que me sermonees.-se cruzó de brazos.

Si, si.-sacó unas verduras y las puso en la mesa.

Y bien, que debo hacer?.-preguntó a su enana.

Pica estos vegetales.-le ordenó - pero con cuidado, no quiero que te cortes un dedo.-se burlo un poco.

Mala.-infló las mejillas- ya veras que las dejare bien cortadas.

Estaba tan confiada en lo que decía la pelirroja ya que a pesar que no sabia para nada cocinar, una vez su mamá le enseño a picar vegetales aunque si se corto un dedo en el intentó, pero con práctica aprendió a hacerlo.

Demuestralo.- nico se dirigió a sacar la carne de las bolsas.-yo preparare la carne.

Y así fue como nico comenzó a lavar con cuidado la carne y a condimentarla para que tuviera un excelente sabor, mientras maki lavó los vegetales y comenzó a picarlos. La verdad sentía un poco de nervios ya que su querida novia estaba justo a la par de ella y la podría ver, a pesar de ya llevar saliendo como 3 semanas, ella aun se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia.

Vaya...así que si sabias picar.-se acercó nico para verla mejor.

C-claro, c-cuando te dije que los cortaría bien, n-no bromeaba.- se sonrojo, hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en uno de sus dedos y notó que de este salía sangre.

Sin duda se había cortado ya que la habían distraído un poco.

Cielos maki...-tomo la mano de la tsundere y colocó el dedo en la llave del agua, limpiando la sangre que salia.

Tranquila no pasa nada.-bajo la mirada.

Lo siento.-se disculpó- yo te distraje y por eso..

Ya te dije, no pasa nada.-se acercó a su novia y la atrajo hacia ella.-mejor besame y así estaremos a mano.

Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas con solo estar tan cerca de ella y esta le susurraba eso, sin duda maki sabia como ponerla de ese modo tan vulnerable y débil ante ella.

Mou maki-chan injusta.-infló sus cachetes.

Tu también lo eres.-la acerco mas- crees que estoy muy cómoda teniéndote cerca y mas con el delantal puesto?.-preguntó.

Q-Que t-tiene que ver el d-delantal.-se sonrojo.

-Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.- hace que te veas muy sexy.

M-maki-chan pervertida.-se estremeció.

Y sin nada mas que discutir, maki beso suavemente los labios de nico undiéndose en un profundo pero necesitado beso que no querian terminar pero por falta de aire lo hicieron.

M-Maki...-jadeó un poco.

N-Nico.-susurró.

Iban a volver a besarse hasta que el estomago de maki rugió dando a entender que tenía hambre y muy avergonzada se separó de golpe de nico.

Puff jajaja parece que alguien si tiene hambre.-se burló de su novia.-bien, tu ve y sientante, yo haré el resto.

E-estas segura?.-pregunto un poco apenada.

Por supuesto, ademas necesito preparar la salsa de tomate que tanto te gusta.-sonrió.

En serio?.-le brillaron los ojos.-Eres la mejor!!- se acerco a ella y le deposito un fugaz beso.

P-Por supuesto, c-con quien crees que andas.-salió su ego.

Si, si con la gran nico.-rodó lo ojos- te espero en la mesa.

Y así fue como nico termino de preparar la cena y ambas disfrutaron de una agradable velada donde hablaron de cosas triviales y del día de mañana que seria el primer live que harían para entrar al segundo love live. La noche llego de tope haciendo que ambas pelinegra y pelirroja se fueran a dormir a la habitación de la ultima...

Continuará...

 ** _nota: bueno al parecer ya saldra a la luz las siguientes parejas jaja la verdad me gusto como quedo este capitulo, creo que voovi a escribir como debia xD aunque mi ortografia es horrible:v jaja espero haya disfrutado de la lectura y una pregunta..._** ** _como les gustaria que fuera la noche en la casa nishikino? quieren un nicomaki candente o no xD ustedes decidan jaja bueno hasta la proxima chaouu jaja_**


	6. La Presentación

_love live no me pertenece, bla bla bla xD_

 _si tengo errores pues solo dire que soy humana xD espero les guste._

Bien, ya esta listo el futon -hablaba la pelirroja que terminaba de colocar un futon al lado de su cama.

Gracias maki-chan - agradecía la pelinegra mientras agarraba una ropa que le había dado su novia para cambiarse.

La verdad no entiendo porque pides un futon si puedes dormir conmigo -hizo un puchero mientras se cruzó de brazos.

Porque maki-chan no se podría resistir a la gran Nico Nico Nii -se burlaba un poco de su novia.

I-Idiota -se cruzó de brazos - pero en serio no entiendo por que no dormir conmigo.

A quien le dices idiota -se enojo un poco - la verdad es que...

Es que? -se acerco demasiado a la pelinegra haciéndola sonrojarse.

Es que...tu me pones nerviosa -trato de apartar la mirada pero la pelirroja hizo que la mantuviera.

Con que te pongo nerviosa eh? -sonrió un poco con malicia.

Yo no...-fue interrumpida por los labios de la pelirroja que se depositaban suavemente en los suyos. El beso paso de lento a ser Necesitado por amabas, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, se separarón por falta de aire mientras sus respiraciones hacían contacto con los labios de cada una, ambas sentían que la temperatura aumentaba, jadeando una hablo...

Maki~ e-eres injusta - su cara estaba que ardía.

Tenias razón -jadeó - no puedo resistirme a ti.

Volvió a depositar sus labios con los de la pelinegra, mientras sus manos se movían libremente por el pequeño cuerpo de su novia, esta se erizó de inmediato al sentir los labios de la pelirroja en el cuello de ella, lamia y lo succionaba mientras nico gemía gracias a la sensación que le brindaba maki. Ambas estaban sumergidas en la lujuria, sentían que su piel ardía gracias a la excitación que tenian en ese momento; rápidamente maki desabotono el uniforme de nico dejándola en braziel, acarició ambos pechos por encima de dicha prenda, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara gemidos cerca de su oido, provocandola a seguir con los suyo, se sentó en la cama mientras nico se posicionaba entre su regazo, quitando de imprevisto el braziel, la pelirroja atrapó con sus labios el pezón derecho mientras con su mano izquierda recorría lentamente el abdomen de la mayor, haciéndola estremecerse por el contacto que estaba sintiendo.

M-Maki...mmgh~ -gemía su nombre con gran deseo - h-hazlo de una vez...-exigía ya que su parte mas íntima necesitaba atención de la pelirroja.

Como guste mi reina. -susurro en el oído de esta con sonrisa de satisfacción por lo necesitada que se escuchaba su pequeña novia.

Quitando la falda y la ropa interior de esta, acarició un poco la entrepierna de la pelinegra haciéndola gemir mas fuerte hasta que no resistió mas y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de nico. Sintió que la parte de la pelinegra estaba totalmente húmeda gracias a sus caricias y besos que ella le había brindado, esto la motivó a lamer y succionar el pezón que desde que lo atrapó estaba totalmente duro por el contacto.

Por otro lado de la ciudad una peliazul se encontraba en un grave dilema en su mente...

U-Umi-chan...-suplicaba una sonrojada peligris.

N-No d-debemos kotori...es i-indecente -su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, ya que su querida amiga estaba totalmente encima de ella.

[Recordando]

Nos vemos mañana Umi-chan, Kotori-chan - se despedía una pelinaranja de sus amigas.

Nos vemos honoka-chan..-respondía alegremente la peligris, mientras Umi solo se despedía con su mano.

K-Kotori...te llevare a tu casa -comenzó a caminar.

Ehh? estas segura Umi-chan? - siguió su paso - no es demasiado tarde?

Por lo mismo lo digo..- se sonrojó - no quiero que nada malo te pase camino a casa.

Umi-chan...-susurró mientras en su rostro se asomaba una gran sonrisa.

Luego de un rato ambas chicas llegaron a su destino, la peliazul se despedía de su amiga hasta que de la nada comenzó a caer una gran tormenta, así que la peligris le ofreció que se quedara a dormir en su casa ya que no quería que su arquera se resfriara por ir caminando hasta su casa en medio de la aguacera.

Estaban totalmente empapas de agua así que cuando entraron la peligris se la llevo rápidamente a su habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa y algunas toallas para luego preparar el baño.

K-Kotori, estas sola? -preguntó extrañada ya que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido y mucho menos que había visto a la mamá de su peligris.

Si, mi madre salió hoy a un evento que tendrían ciertos directores de diferentes instituto de tokyo -decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas ropa para Umi y para ella -así que hasta pasado mañana regresara.

Oh vaya -se sorprendió un poco Umi ya que no sabia que hacían eventos para directores.

Lo encontre -habló felizmente la peligris - ten creo que te puede quedar esto Umi-chan -le entregaba una camiseta blanca con unos shorts negros corto, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la nombrada ya que en su mente solo pasaba la idea de que era ropa de kotori..

G-Gracias -susurró con nerviosismo.

De nada - se levantaba - preparare el baño.

Y justo cuando iba pasando a la par de la peliazul se tropezó cayéndose encima de esta. Cuando levantaron la vista, ambas miradas chocaron haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran, mientras sus respiraciones chocaban cerca de sus labios, kotori no pudo resistirse mas, deposito sus labios en los de su amada arquera, que aunque pensara que iba a ser rechazada eso no la iba a detener lo que sus labios deseaban.

Por otra parte Umi se sentía avergonzada ya que sentir lo labios de su amiga la dejaba un poco nerviosa pero no puso resistencia ya que siempre había deseado besar aquellos labios sabor miel, aunque era muy indecente pensar en los labios de su amiga, no podía evitar tener ese deseo y mas con la chica que la tenia completamente loca.

Seguían sumergida en el beso que sin darse cuenta Kotori bajo su mano izquierda hasta los pechos de la peliazul, tomándola por sorpresa agarro rápidamente la mano de esta para detenerla...

[Fin del recuerdo]

L-Lo s-siento Umi-chan...yo - se levanto rápidamente de su amiga ya que sentía que esta talves la odiaba por tratar de propasarse con ella, aunque no sabia de donde había salido eso - v-voy a preparar el baño. -salió de la habitación como un rayo.

K-Kotori...-susurró apenada la peliazul.

Nico-chan...mmghm -gemía fuertemente la pelirroja ya que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Se preguntarán que sucedió, bueno, luego de que maki le diera todo el placer del mundo a su pelinegra, esta quería que su tomate disfrutará tambien, así que se posicionó encima de ella e hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja había hecho.

Ya casi nico..mmm...-gemía mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas.

Nico estaba lamiendo y succionando rápidamente el clítoris de la pelirroja, mientras con sus dos dedos izquierdos los metía y sacaba de la parte de su novia, sentía como los labios vaginales de esta apretaba sus dedos, mientras su cuerpo ardía al escuchar cada gemido que maki sacaba de su boca, aumento rápidamente sus movimientos hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de su novia comenzaba a estremecerse y esta gemía fuertemente su nombre hasta que sintió salir un líquido entre sus dedos y supo lo que era.

Estas bien maki-chan~ -preguntó a su pelirroja que trataba de recuperar su aliento, mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

S-Si -seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se acostó a la par de su novia para poder dormir tranquilamente, maki la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en los pechos desnudos de la pelinegra.

Gracias Nico-chan -se sentía bien en esa posición.

Eh? porque? -no entendía porque le agradecía.

Por hacerme feliz -sin nada mas cayó rendida en los pechos de esta.

Cielos -suspiró- que haré contigo maki-chan~ -sonreía ya que le parecía tierno verla dormir en su pecho mientras le depositaba otro beso en la frente - duerme bien, mi princesa escarlata -se quedo plácidamente dormida.

Estan listas chicas? -preguntó alegremente Honoka a sus amigas mientras todas respondieron con un gran "sí".

Hoy era su presentación, los nervios los tenían hasta la punta de la cabeza ya que sabían que era una transmisión en directo y que si se equivocaban era el fin deμ's o eso pensaban todas al respecto, de la nada apareció A-rise indicandoles que el show estaba por comenzar y que debían subir a la azotea del instituto.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas por la estupenda actuación de sus rivales, que comenzaban a preocuparse de que si eran tan buenas como ellas o no, estaban perdiendo los animos hasta que la honoka habló.

Nosotras podemos -decía con gran sonrisa -hemos trabajado demasiado para este día, claro que la un concierto de A-rise es sorprendente, pero nosotras también podemos ser sorprendentes - sus palabras motivó a las demas.

Justo cuando les tocaba aμ's de presentarse al escenario, las chicas de su instituto llegaron para apoyarlas y motivarlas a realizar una espléndida presentación. Todo salió de maravilla, nadie se había equivocado en nada, sus cantos fueron perfectos y su coreografía no digamos.

Todas ya estaban por salir de la azotea hasta que una pelicastaña se acerco a la líder deμ's.

Kousaka-san -le habló.

Eh? si? -preguntó ante su llamado.

S-Su presentación fue sorprendente -se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

G-Gracias, la de ustedes lo fue igual -dijo entusiasmadamente - y gracias por prestarnos su escenario - hizo una reverencia.

No tienes porque agradecer -sonrió sinceramente - si gustas p-podríamos s-salir a c-comer -tartamudeo por los nervios.

Claro!! -respondió alegremente - si quieres mañana en la tarde podriamos.

En serio? -sentía unas ganas de gritar por la aceptación de la chica que le gustaba - pasare por ti a las 2 -dijo sonrientemente.

Claro - se sonrojo - hasta mañana -le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la Castaña para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Vaya que fue eso -seguía sorprendida la castaña mientras tocaba el lugar donde la habían besado.

Que suerte tienes - apareció anju con risa burlona.

Solo espero que no hagas nada malo con ella-apareció erena con semblante cerio.

C-Claro que no -se enojo un poco -ya les dije que ella me interesa -salió del lugar enojada.

Deberías de confiar en ella erena~ -le habló a su novia.

No lo se Anju - miraba al cielo - no quiero que le haga daño a alguien inocente.

No pasara -agarraba el brazo de la pelimorada - nos vamos?

-suspiró- deacuerdo -ambas salieron de dicho lugar...

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: holaaa yo se que tarde en subir :v y solo dire que era por tareas de la universidad y cosas asi jaja pero prometo actualizar seguido, no se ustedes pero me gusto este capitulo, queria enfocarme un poco en kotoumi xD pero no quiero adelantar nada entre ellas jaja y bueno tal vez alguno siente que esto le falta algo y bueno no se si es drama o nose xD pero no le pondre drama:v aunque parece que tsubasa hizo algo malo, pues no habra drama xD solo eso dire jaja y bueno tratare de mejorar y darle sentido a esto xD bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, sayonara queridos lectores._**


	7. Despues de la Presentacion

Love live no me pertenece bla bla bla, porque si lo fuera hubiera mucho Nicomaki KotoUmi y Tsubahono hard xD okay no jaja

Nico-chan? -llamaba una pelirroja a su novia que acaba de salir frustrada de la azotea de UTX.

Déjame maki...-quería estar sola.

No! -la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia ella.

Su-Suéltame Maki...-trato de forcejear pero la pelirroja era mas fuerte que ella.

Ya te dije que no -agarro su rostro con ambas manos para verla directamente a sus ojos -Dime que te sucede?

N-No es nada -trato apartar la vista pero no podia.

Dime -exclamó con voz ronca mientras tenia el rostro de la pelinegra con ambas manos.

Ya dije...no es nada -su voz se apago un momento.

Vamos nico-chan, que sucede? porque estoy segura que no he hecho nada malo -la observó directamente a los ojos con un poco de confusión.

Umi...-dijo al fin.

Umi? -si estaba confusa, ahora estaba mas que confundida.Que tenia que ver Umi en que nico-chan actuará raro?.

Si. Umi te estuvo viendo mucho desde que llegamos al instituto y hasta cuando estábamos arriba en la azotea -se le notaba el seño fruncido.

En-Enserio? - no entendía porque su sempai la esta observando pero le daba un poco de vergüenza que hasta un sonrojo se hacia presente en su rostro, cosa que hizo enfadar mas a una pelinegra que se safo al agarre de su novia y se disponía a marcharse.

Espera nico..-corrió a agarrarla de nuevo -p-porque te vas?

Cielos maki...te digo lo de Umi y lo que haces es sonrojarte -ya explotaba del enojo.

L-Lo siento -se acerco a ella- no era mi intención, solo me pareció algo vergonzoso.

Como sea me largo -comenzó a caminar pero la pelirroja se puso a la par de ella.

Nico-chan...Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti verdad? -estaba esperanzada que su novia dejara ese asunto a un lado y la mimara como siempre lo hace.

-suspiró- lose, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa -su cara se puso como un tomate.

Y-Yo también m-me pondría c-celosa -se paró en seco mientras apartaba la mirada para evitar que nico mirara su sonrojo en el -ya sabes...me pondría celosa si alguien t-te mirará o te h-hablara...

M-Maki...-sentía que su rostro ardía, aquellas simples frases hacían que su corazón palpitara a mas no poder así que sin decir algo se lanzó en los brazos de la pelirroja mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia.

N-Nico-chan, q-que fue eso? -preguntaba confusa maki pero debía de admitir en sus adentros que aquel gesto le encanto.

Nada jeje -siguió caminando- vienes? - preguntó.

C-Claro -se sonrojo hasta las orejas ya que nico bajo la luz de la luna se veía preciosa, tal ves sea el simple hecho que pudo observar una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella, pero también estaba el hecho de que cada día que pasaba se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella.

Se acercó a ella y gentilmente tomó la pequeña pero suave mano de aquella pelinegra y entrelazaron sus dedos, así siguieron todo el camino hasta la mansión nishikino.

Nozomi!! -gritó una rubia ya que la nombrada le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sobreexaltarse y sonrojandose un poco.

Mouu elicchi no es nada divertida~ -se burlaba de ella.

A que juegan Nya? -se les unía la energética rin ya que al salir del edificio UTX se encontró a eli-chan persiguiendo a Nozomi-chan.

R-Rin-chan...creo que no están jugando -le hablaba tímidamente hanayo a su mejor amiga que ya se encontraba junto con eli tratando de atrapar a nozomi.

Por cierto, donde estan nico-chan y maki-chan? -preguntaba Umi que se hacia presente con kotori-chan al lugar.

Es Cierto Nya, ellas fueron las primeras en salir -habló rin.

Bueno, se fueron antes -esta vez hablo eli olvidando totalmente la persecución que hace momentos estaba haciendo a su novia.

Y Honoka-chan? -preguntó Nozomi ya que se le hacia raro no verla junto con Umi o kotori.

Al parecer Tsubasa-san la llamó -kotori respondía hasta que un gritó hizo que volteara a ver atrás.

Bien!! vamonos chicas!! -Gritaba felizmente la líder del grupo como siempre era costumbre, aunque una pelimorada notó algo distinto en ella pero mejor optó por dejarlo pasar y con el tiempo sabría que ocurria.

Kayo-chiiin!! -rin se tiró a los brazos de su amiga- vamos a comer ramen.

P-Pero Rin-chan ya e-es tarde -se sonrojo hasta la orejas ya que tener muy cerca a rin la ponia nerviosa.

No te preocupes Nya -le sonrió- si pasa algo yo te protegeré.

P-Pero R-Rin-chan..-no pudo terminar de decir algo ya que rin sujeto del Brazo a Hanayo llevándosela a la fuerza a comer un poco de ramen...

Q-Que Alguien M-Me Ayude!! -se pudo escuchar a lo lejos el gritó de hanayo.

Cielos -Suspiró Umi- que haremos con ella...

Descuida -la tomó del hombro eli- estarán bien.

Bien nos vamos? -preguntó alegremente honoka mientras se disponía a continuar el camino a casa.

Si -respondieron la presentes mientras daban inició al camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Pasa nico-chan -se quitaba el calzado y dejaba pasar a su novia.

G-Gracias -decía- Permiso.

Nico-chan...-se dirigía a la sala- mis padres no estan...

Que? otra vez? -pregunto asombrada ya que la noche anterior vino e igual no estaban los señores nishikino- siempre pasan ocupados?

Bueno...si -trato de apartar la mirada- aunque estoy acostumbrada.

Maki-chan -se acercó a ella y la miró directo a los ojos- cuando estés sola no dudes en llamarme...

N-Nico-chan...-se sonrojo hasta las orejas- yo...

Tranquila, no digas nada -se dirigió a la cocina- bien me ayudas? pero esta vez solo a lavar vegetales -se burló.

Mouu nico-chan mala -siguió a su novia con mala gana a la cocina.

Honoka-chan -llamaba una peligris a su amiga.

Si kotori-chan? pasa algo? -esta estaba colocando un futon en su habitación.

Bueno, es raro que me hayas invitado a dormir sin Umi-chan.. -estaba confundida un poco.

B-Bueno la v-verdad quería hablar contigo de algo...-su cara se puso como tomate al recordar que tenia una cita con Tsubasa-san.

Eh? conmigo? -se acercó un poco- de que trata?

B-Bueno q-quiero consejos -trato de no tartamudear demasiado- veras Tsubasa-san me invitó a una c-cita...

Ehhhh? una Cita? pero c-como? -sentía mucha curiosidad como es que su despistada amiga terminó en algo así.

B-Bueno cuando terminó el live Tsubasa-san me llamó y cuando hablamos al final me pidió salir conmigo -se sonrojo mas- y yo acepte.

Honoka-chan...-se puso seria kotori que hizo dudar un poco a honoka con lo que acaba de decir ya que era raro que la dulce kotori se pusiera asi- te gusta Tsubasa-san?

Eh? p-porque preguntas -sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho.

Bueno mmm es raro que te sonrojes por alguien, además aceptastes salir con ella sin pensarlo...-sonrió- te gusta verdad?

Mouu kotori-chan...-hizo un puchero- porque eres tan buena sacándome la verdad.

Thehehe -se río- es que honoka-chan es mas fácil que Umi-chan.

H-Hablando de Umi-chan...no le digas que me gusta Tsubasa-san -rogó a su amiga que mantuviera el secreto- tu sabes que estas cosas la ponen mal, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

A que de desmayaría? -no pudo evitar reírse de su amiga.

Si hehe -sonrió y luego se levantó para decirle que era tiempo de dormir.

Quisiera que Umi-chan me invitara a una cita...-susurró evitando que su amiga la escuchara.

Buenas noches kotori-chan -apagó las luces y se subió a su cama.

Buenas noches honoka-chan -le respondió mientras se quedaba totalmente dormida...

Continuara...

Nota: Konnichiwa jaja lose si tarde demasiado pero bueno la verdad estos días he tenido problemas familiares y bueno por eso no pude escribir nada, pero bueno aquí me tienen y espero sea de su agrado el capitulo, enserio que si tengo errores o no les gusto pues espero no se enojen mucho conmigo:'c jajaja bueno sayonara:3


	8. Cita

antes de todo este cap esta enfocado mas en honoka y tsubasa. Sin nada mas los dejo con el cap.

La noche había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pelijengibre se despertaba gracias a los rayos de luz que se filtraban por su ventana. Con mucha pereza se levanto de su cama para desperar a su amiga pero observó que esta no estaba en la habitación así que a paso lento se dirigió al baño para asear su cuerpo. Ya limpia se cambio colocándose el uniforme de su instituto, alisto su maleta y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina de su hogar donde pudo observar a su amiga peligris lista.

Buenos días Honoka-chan -le sonrió felizmente.

Buen día Kotori-chan -la saludo energeticamente- y mi madre?

Pues cuando la ayude con el desayuno dijo que debía abrir la tienda -hablo mientras terminaba de tomar su té.

Oh bueno -se sentó para disfrutar del desayuno que consistía en panqueques con miel y un poco de pan ya que sabían que la pelijengibre amaba dicha harina.

Luego de terminar el desayuno ambas chicas salieron del lugar para dirigirse al instituto, cuando iban caminando el celular de honoka sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto, cuando abrió el celular lo que captó su atención fue el nombre del remitente "Tsubasa kira" donde decía..

-Buen día Kousaka-san, el motivó de mi mensaje era 1)para saludarte hehe y el 2) era para recordarte que hoy es nuestra cita así que cuando salgas del instituto pasare por ti. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, esperare con ansias poder verte, nos vemos luego, cuidate.-

La cara de honoka rápidamente se puso con el cabello de Maki, logrando captar la atención de su amiga que hace ratos iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Honoka-chan, sucede algo? -se le acerco un poco.

Eh? ah no...bueno si -seguía sin creer que Tsubasa le había mandado un mensaje.

Puedes confiar en mi -le sonrió para darle confianza.

Lose...bueno es un mensaje de Tsubasa-san -solo con decir su nombre sentía mariposas en su estomago.

Enserio? y que te dijo? -parecía feliz por su amiga la peligris.

Bueno que hoy pasara por mi -se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Honoka-chan...- iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por su amiga peliazul.

Chicas buen día -se acercaba con toda tranquilidad al par.

Buen día Umi-chan -hablo kotori.

B-Buen día Umi-chan -hablo como pudo la pelijengibre ya que todavía estaba en su trance de la cita.

Y así caminaron por todo el camino hasta llegar al instituto, hoy no iba haber práctica ya que decidieron dejar este día como descanso ya que lo necesitaba, se habian esforzado demasiado en la presentación anterior.

Maki pov

Era un nuevo día, la luz se filtraba por mi ventana, abrí mis ojos y observé a mi pequeña novia dormir como un bebe al lado mio, me quede observándola por un largo tiempo, su rostro, sus labios rosa que saben tan bien, su cabello...todo de ella era perfecto, doy gracias a los dioses que descubrí mis sentimientos por ella porque si no hubiera sucedido eso, estuviera sola en esta habitación como tiempo atrás lo estaba, nico-chan a pesar que desde un principio me caía mal por lo egocéntrica que era, había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención, tal ves era su forma de sonreír tan naturalmente que se me es muy difícil a mi, o su entusiamos por hacer sonreír a toda persona que se le cruzace en frente de ella.

Iba a seguir pensando todo lo que me gusta de ella hasta que volteé a ver el reloj y marcaban las 7:00am, hora que deberíamos estar en el instituto.

Nico-chan despierta -comencé a sacudirla desesperadamente.

Mmm ? unos minutos mas -hablaba dormida.

Despierta idiota son las 7:00 de la mañana -la agite mas fuerte hasta que se despertó de un salto.

Que?!! las 7 ? -salió corriendo en busca de su uniforme.

Luego de darnos una ducha apresurada y salir como locas de mi hogar llegamos al instituto faltando 10 para las 8am. Nos dirigimos al salón del club para esperar que terminaran las clases de la 7 y entrar a las de las 8.

Esto es tu culpa maki-chan -me reprochaba.

Ehh? y porque tengo la culpa -me crucé de brazos.

Por no levantarme temprano -ella también se cruzó de brazos.

Me había acabado de levantar, además quien era la que dormía como bebe? -estaba enojada.

Y-Yo no duermo como bebe -su rostro se volvió de color rojo.

Claro que si -me volteé a ver a otro lado- pero te mirabas tierna. -lo dije como un susurró.

Eh? que dijistes? -nico se estaba acercando pero el sonido del timbre hizo que no siguiera con lo interrogante de hace un momento.

Debemos irnos -dijo mientras agarraba su maleta y esperaba a que la siguiera, yo solo asentí y me dispuse a salir del lugar con ella.

Cuando llegamos a las gradas donde se dirigían al segundo piso donde se encontraban los salones de tercer año, nico se detuvo y observó a todo los lugares como si quiera corroborar algo, no entendía el que hasta que sentí su labios sobre los mios por muy corto tiempo.

Nos vemos en la salida maki-chan -sonrió para luego subir rápido las escaleras dejándome toda sonrojada.

Así que sin darle mucho al asunto me fue directo a los salones de primer año con una sonrisa de boba que tenía en ese momento, nico-chan provoca cosas lindas en mi...

Tsubasa pov

Todo el día no me pude concentrar en las clases, tenia muchos nervios ya que faltaba poco para que comenzará mi cita con Kousaka-san, en la hora del almuerzo hable con Anju quien me dio pequeños consejos de como debería de ser en la cita. Mientras Erena seguía repitiéndome que no le hiciera daño a kousaka-san.

Entiendo lo preocupada que esta Erena, ella fue testigo de como traté mal a una mejor dicho a varias chicas con la misma historia: que se me declararon en el instituto, aceptando salir con ellas porque no quería que se sintieran mal, grave error ya que estar con ellas era muy aburrido, eran muy posesivas y no solo eso eran muy celosas, cuando llegue al borde de la desesperación las trate como una cualquiera, les grite y las humille delante de muchas personas, cosa que no salió bien para mi, la prensa supo de dichos sucesos y trataron de publicarlo a lo siente vientos, pero gracias a mi padre y su influencia eso no sucedió. Me arrepiento de eso ya que no acostumbro a ser mala con nadie, pero esas chicas me sacaron de mis casillas. Y por eso Erena piensa que si pasa lo mismo humillare nuevamente a alguien y ese alguien es kousaka-san. Pero se equivoca, a ella no le haría algo asi, se mira diferente que al resto de las chicas, su risa, su forma tan energetica de ser fue lo que me llamó la atención de ella por eso este día daré lo mejor de mi para que kousaka-san se fije en mi.

Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido del timbre me sacó de ellos.

Recogí mis libros y los coloque en la maleta cuando me iba levantando para dirigirme a mi destino fui interrumpida por Erena.

Enana...-se acercó a mi- escoge bien esta vez -pensé que me detendría pero solo lo dijo y se fue.

No te preocupes -susurre para mi misma mientras salia del lugar en mi limosina que me esperaba afuera, le dije al chófer que me llevara al instituto otonokizaka para recoger a una amiga, este siguió mi orden comenzando el recorrido hasta dicho lugar.

Honoka pov

Ya era la hora establecida para mi cita, la única que sabia de ello era kotori-chan, que antes de marcharse con Umi-chan, me susurró en el oído que todo iba salir bien y que no me pusiera nerviosa. Sin duda Kotori-chan es una gran amiga que apreció tanto al igual que Umi, pero si le contara todo es obvio que se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que Tsubasa-san había llegado en una limosina.

Kousaka-san -me saludaba desde dicho vehículo- vienes?

Sin decir algo me subí rápidamente al vehículo y me senté a la par de Tsubasa-san, todo dentro era muy amplió, el asiento era de forma circular y había una pequeña pantalla al frente donde se podía apreciar de fondo el vídeo shocking party de A-rise.

Y que tal tu día -finalmente hablo tsubasa-san.

Eh? ah pues muy bien hehe -estaba totalmente nerviosa- y el tuyo?

Mmm digamos que bien -su mirada se dirigió a la pantalla.-kousaka-san...

S-Si? -no se porque escuchar mi apellido salir de ella me hacia sentía nerviosa.

Donde te gustaría ir a comer? -rápidamente su rostro mostró una sonrisa- es que en todo el camino estuve pensando en un lugar y no se me ocurría nada hehe -sobo su cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, lo cual me pareció lindo viniendo de ella.

Hehe que te parece si vamos a comer pan? -lo dije ya que tenia deseos de comer un poco del pan que siempre compro camino a mi casa- conozco un lugar donde venden el mejor pan de la Ciudad.

Esta bien, comeremos pan -dirigió su mirada en mi- me encanta tu entusiasmo hace que te veas...l-linda -se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

G-Gracias -eso no me lo esperaba, esas simples palabras hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

Luego de un rato el chófer de Tsubasa-san nos dejo en la panaderia "Toshino" donde fuimos por el mejor pan de todo akihabara. Mientras Comíamos empezamos hablar de cosas triviales, una que otra vez le sacaba risas a Tsubasa-san cosa que me gustaba demasiado ya que por alguna extraña razon sentía que debía hacerlo.

Cuando ya era de noche Tsubasa-san se ofreció a dejarme a mi casa, íbamos hablando en el camino de cosas sobre el love live y nuestro ensayos hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a mi destino.

Me divertí mucho contigo hoy -habló mientras me alistaba para salir.

Yo también me divertí mucho Tsubasa-san -exclamé.

Tsu...-dijo con su rostro enrojecido.

Eh? -no entendía lo que decía.

Puedes llamarme asi -se acerco un poco a mi haciendo que me pusiera muy nerviosa por la acción que tomó.

E-Esta bien Tsu-chan hehe puedes llamarme Honoka -me sonroje toda.

Claro Honoka-chan -sonrió para luego dirigir su mirada en mi- espero que salgamos de nuevo.

Eh? Por supuesto -dije energeticamente haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y comenzará a reir.

Eres muy interesante Honoka-chan -volvió a su asiento- cuidate.

Gracias hehe igual -iba a salir del vehículo pero algo paso por mi mente, así que dejando mi nerviosismo de lado, me acerque rápidamente a Tsu-chan y le deposite un rápido beso en su mejilla derecha.

Q-Que f-fue eso? -estaba toda sonrojada.

Fue un regaló ya que tu me invitastes hoy -sonreí para luego salir del vehículo sin antes decir -hasta la proxima Tsu-chan.

Salí lo mas rápido del lugar entrando a mi casa con mi rostro enrojecido, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor suficiente para hacer eso, pero sin duda mi corazón salto de felicidad cuando beses la mejilla de Tsu-chan...

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: bueno siempre leo los comentarios porque me encanta que me corrijan y esas cosas xD y si la verdad soy mala con los conflictos jaja pero tratare de mejorar o eso espero xD bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo, sayonara:3_**


	9. Dudas y un Imprevisto

_love live no me pertenece._ _*_ _*_ _*_

Rin pov

!Kayo-chin!! -Grité mientras me acercaba a velocidad donde mi amiga de la infancia se encontraba.

Rin-chan ,buen dia -respondió a mi llamado con un saludo.

Buen dia, Kayo-chin nya -comence a caminar junto a ella con dirección al instituto.

Íbamos en completo silenció por todo el camino hasta que kayo-chin aclaró su voz y habló...

Rin-chan...a-alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien? -exclamó aunque la verdad no entendía muy bien a que quería llegar con eso.

Porque preguntas nya? -pregunté con dudas.

Solo responde rin-chan...-apartó la mirada.

Eh? bueno Rin nunca ha sentido nada por nadie...aunque cuando Rin esta con Kayo-chin siente la necesidad de protegerla Nya -le dedique la sonrisa mas sincera del mundo.

Rin-chan...-se sonrojo- gracias.

Porque nya? -no entendía porque se disculpaba.

Por nada Rin-chan -colocó bien sus gafas y dirigió su mirada a mi- que te parece si al salir de clases vamos por ramen?

Ramen?!!! -Grité con mucha emoción- Claro que si Kayo-chin -salte de felicidad a los brazos de ella notando que su rostro se volvio rojizo.

[Fin Rin pov]

Umi pov

Me encontraba a tempranas horas en la Azotea del instituto esperando a que llegaran las demas, aunque en realidad esperaba a maki-chan. Desde la vez que me quede en la casa de Kotori me he sentido extraña, Yo se muy bien mis sentimientos a ella y se que soy correspondida. Pero hay algo que me inquieta demasiado, vivo en una familia muy tradicional, lo que conlleva que si algún día me declaro a kotori-chan y salimos como pareja, mis padres no estarán deacuerdo y bueno no sabría que hacer...digamos que tengo miedo...

Umi -Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos- que sorpresa verte aquí temprano.

Maki se hacia presente dejando sus cosas a un lado y caminando para tratar de hacer estiramientos mientras las demás llegaban.

Maki...tengo algo que preguntarte -me puse seria cosa que llamó la atención rápidamente de maki.

Que sucede Umi? -dejó a un lado el estiramiento.

Bueno veras...-comencé a jugar con mis manos y mi rostro se le asomaba un sonrojo- tu estas saliendo con nico. ¿verdad?

Em...si -su cara era de confusión- pero cual es el punto?

Bueno quería preguntarte algo...-no sabía cuales era las palabras adecuadas- no sentistes miedo...ya sabes empezar a salir con nico-chan.

Eh? -su rostro seguía de confusión hasta que se torno serio- Te mentiría si dijera que no...

Esa respuesta me tomó por sorpresa ya que conociendo como era maki esperaba que me dijera que "No" sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero la verdad moría del miedo.-juntos sus manos mientras miraba al cielo.

Y entonces como seguistes adelante? -tenía mucha curiosidad.

Bueno, digamos que ella me mantiene adelante -me miró con una sonrisa que era pocas veces que se le apreciaba en ella- solo se que haría cualquier cosa por nico-chan...incluso dejaría mi orgullo por verla feliz.

Maki...-pude sentir toda la sinceridad en ella e incluso me daba la sensación de hacer lo mismo y declararme a kotori...

Dime Umi...-su atención se volvió a mi- lo preguntas por Kotori-chan?

Eh? C-Como lo sabes? -Sentía que mi rostro ardía.

Eres muy obvia -sonrió- si la quieres, solo ve por ella sin importar que piensen de ti.

Maki..-iba a seguir hablando pero la voz de honoka se escucho por toda la azotea.

Buen Dia!!! -Gritó con mucha energía aunque había algo raro en ella que no podía descifrar.

Gracias maki...-susurré para luego dirigirme donde estaba Honoka.

De nada -escuche el susurró de maki.

Cuando me acercaba donde Honoka, aparecieron Rin y Hanayo junto a la persona que quería ver en estos momentos..

Kotori...-me acerque a ella.

Umi-chan...Buen dia -sonrió cosa que me pareció tierno.

Kotori, quiero que después de clases vengas conmigo -la mire con determinación.

E-Esta bien Umi-chan -me sonrió nuevamente.

Hoy era el día, hoy me declararía a kotori y lucharía por ella, porque lo que mas quiero es proteger esa tierna sonrisa que posee, quiero que todo de ella solo sea para mi...

[Fin Umi pov]

Nico pov

El despertador sonó de golpe haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa. Observé la hora y marcaba las 5:30AM, cuando me disponía a levantarme para bañarme e irme a la práctica matutina que teniamos, sentí como todo daba vueltas cayéndome de nuevo en la cama.

Pero que? -me decía a mi misma mientras tocaba mi frente y la sentía arder.

Trate de levantarme nuevamente pero todo me daba vueltas, sentía que mi garganta dolía y que mis piernas temblaban mucho. Cuando llegue a la salida de mi habitación llame a mi madre o alguno de mis hermanos pero al parecer no habia nadie.

A puras penas llegue a la cocina y fue allí que encontré una pequeña nota en el refrigerador donde decía mi madre que había salido temprano a trabajar y que mis hermanas las dejaría en la escuela y mi hermanito lo dejaría con la vecina de abajo.

Suspire amargamente ya que mi garganta la sentía muy seca. Como pude agarre un vaso y saque agua del grifo para luego tomarmela, cuando me disponía a irme a la cama sentí nuevamente que todo giraba y mis piernas me fallaron haciendo que me caerá al piso donde mi cabeza impactó con un carro de juguete que tenia kotaro, sentí el gran dolor para luego ver todo negro, quedandome inconsciente.

[Fin Nico pov]

Maki pov

Nico-chan no llego a la práctica y eso se me hacia un poco raro, ya que ella era una de las primeras en llegar. Cuando estaba en clases, no me podía concentrar mucho y me sentía incomoda e incluso sentía algo en mi pecho que me oprimía. Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo así que con Hanayo y Rin fuimos al club a comer en ese lugar.

En cierto punto quería almorzar allí ya que tenia las esperanzas de ver a nico-chan pero solo con recordarla sentía que mi pecho dolía y no entendía el porque.

Pasa algo maki-chan? -la tímida voz de hanayo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Porque lo preguntas? -pregunté aunque sabia cual era la respuesta.

Porque tienes una cara rara nya -esta vez hablo Rin.

Bueno...yo...-no sabia si decirles lo que sentía o no hasta que llegamos al salón y cuando abrimos la puerta una decepción se apoderó de mi, ya que no había rastros de nico-chan.

Puedes decirnos lo que sea maki-chan -Hanayo me sonrió tiernamente y me dio confianza en hablar.

Bueno, desde que pienso en nico y que no ha venido e sentido algo en mi pecho...-lleve mi mano derecha a cierto lugar- no se que puede ser.

Mal presagio -se escuchó la voz de nozomi atrás de nosotras, instintivamente volteamos a verla y ella venia acompañada de Eli.

Nozomi...-susurré ya que lo que acaba de decir me tenía inquieta- no vino nico?

A preguntarte veniamos -esta vez hablo eli.

Dime maki-chan~ sientes una opresión en tu pecho? -Nozomi sacaba sus cartas del tarot dejando a la vista una sola.

Si...y que quiere decir esa carta -dije un poco ruda, ya que la carta mostraba a la muerta pero al revés.

Malas cosas, malas cosas -lo repitió dos veces y justo cuando iba a reclamar mi telefono sonó.Lo tomé y mire quien era y el nombre de mi padre salía en el.

Que sucede papá? -conteste rápidamente aunque la opresión que sentía se hizo mas fuerte.

Maki cariño...-hizo una pausa lo que me molesto un poco- tu amiga de cabello negro esta aquí en emergencias..

Que? Nico-chan? porque? -mi gritó alarmo a todas las presentes.

-No puedo explicarte todo por celular, cuando salgas del ins...-

Voy para allá -ni siquiera lo deje terminar y corte la llamada.

Cuando levante mi mirada, mis amigas estaban pendientes de mi y les dije lo ocurrido.

Pero maki-chan, no puedes irte así por asi -hanayo se le notaba nerviosa.

Claro que si puedo...es nico-chan -me dirigí rápidamente a la salida pero nozomi hablo.

No te preocupes Maki~ tu ve y nosotras nos encargaremos de que no te suspendan -me dedicó una sonrisa.

Gracias Nozomi -susurre saliendo del club.

Idiota...espero no te haya pasado nada grave -me dije a si misma mientras salia a toda prisa del instituto.

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: konbanwa jaja xD bueno espero le haya gustado el capitulo o tan siquiere sea digno de leer:'v y si no matenme jaja_** ** _bueno me despido jaja y luego hare mas citas de honoka y tsubasa ya que veo que les gusto bueno hoy si me voy sayonara_**


	10. La Declaración

Nico pov

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a un señor vestido de bata blanca anotando algo en un tablero.

Oh Yazawa-san, al fin despierta -su voz sonaba calmada.

Q-Que sucedió? -pregunté mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi cabeza ya que un fuerte dolor se hizo presente.

Vera...sufrió un pequeño accidente, en el cual recibió un golpe en su cabeza pero no tan grave -se acerco a mi para examinarme un poco- su vecina la encontró tirada en el suelo cuando ella entró para traer unas cosas de su hermano.

Ya veo...-me acomode mejor en la cama- y cuando me podré ir doctor?

Todavía falta hacerle unos exámenes mas. Como dije antes el golpe no fue nada grave pero...al principio puede que no haya daños visibles, al menos no en el exterior. Pero la fuerza del impacto puede causar un giro en el cerebro y dañar nervios y tejidos. -acomodo sus lentes- por lo de momento estará mas tiempo en el hospital.

Esta bien...Doctor? -pregunté ya que no sabia su nombre.

Nishikino. -me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras yo me quedaba en total shock.

U-Usted es...-estaba totalmente desconcertada- el padre de maki.

Así es -sonrió- bueno señorita Yazawa...si me disculpa, debo atender a otros pacientes -hizo una reverencia mientras salia de la habitación.

Cielos, como no pude reconocerlo? digo, no tiene el mismo cabello que maki...pero su ojos y su semblante serio y elegante si que tienen en común.

Nico-chan!! -una voz me sobresaltó ya que entro sin previó aviso a la habitación.

M-Maki-chan...q-que haces aquí? -fue lo único que pude articular.

Como que hago aquí? -se acerco rápidamente a mi- Estaba muy preocupada...-me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa.

M-Maki...chan -correspondi al abrazo- tranquila estoy bien...-Trate de tranquilizarla.

[Fin Nico pov]

Umi pov

Luego de la reunión que tuvimos en la hora del almuerzo en el club, acordamos cancelar la práctica de hoy e ir a visitar a nico-chan ya que se encontraba en el hospital.

Me encontraba en la última clase del día, mis pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en como poder decirle mis sentimientos a Kotori sin que nos interrumpiera alguien.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de las clases, como siempre agarre mis cosas y las depositaba en mi mochila. Levante la mirada y me encontré con la vista de Kotori que venia seguida de Honoka.

Umi-chan...lista? -su voz era dulce y suave.

Claro -agarre mi mochila y me dispuse a salir del aula.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del instituto, todas nuestras amigas estaban ya en el lugar esperandonos.

Bien, si ya estamos todas, andando! -gritaba alegremente Honoka que fue seguida por todos a excepción de Nozomi.

Alto -hablo- creo que alguien debería de comprar comida para nico-chan -su vista se posó en mi.

Tiene razon Nozomi -esta vez Eli la apoyaba con una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera con un mal presentimiento.

Que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan vayan Nya -Esta vez Rin opinó.

Bien, esta decidio -Honoka exclamó- Umi-chan y Kotori-chan irán por algo para Nico y nosotras iremos directamente.

P-Pero...-trate de hablar pero todas ya se estaba retirando mientras Nozomi se iba con una gran sonrisa.

Umi-chan...Vamos? -La voz de Kotori me sacó de mis pensamientos y solo opté por seguirla.

Talves esta era mi oportunidad para decirle sobre mis sentimientos..

[Fin Umi pov]

Honoka, quítate de encima!! -se quejaba la pelinegra, ya que desde que llegaron su amigas, la peligenjibre se le tiro encima con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es que Nico-chan esta mal -comenzó a llorar mientras un gran moco salia de su nariz.

I-Idiota!! Sueltame -trataba de safarse del agarre- ya te dije que no tengo nada grave...

Rin-chan también quiere abrazar a Nico-chan -exclamó la pelinaranja.

Ni de broma! -por fin la pelinegra se safaba del agarre. Mientras la pelinaranja se quedaba con las ganas de abrazar a su amiga.

Todas las presentes comenzarón a reír ante dicha escena.

Y que fue lo que pasó, Nicocchi~? - Al fin Nozomi hablaba en el lugar mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga.

Simplemente me desmayé e impacte con un juguete de mi Hermano kotaro -se acomodo en la camilla- luego desperté aquí.

Lo importante es que estas bien y no fue nada grave -Eli se le acercaba con una sonrisa que lleno de tranquilidad a la pelinegra, quien comenzó a llorar sin previó aviso.

N-Nico-chan...no llores -Maki se sentía mal por como su novia lloraba pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Lloro de felicidad...-seco sus lagrimas - Gracias chicas..

Nico-chan...-todas susurraron con una gran sonrisa.

Umi pov

Me encontraba junto con Kotori en el pequeño supermercado que quedaba cerca del Hospital Nishikino. Estábamos decidiendo si llevarle pudin o un poco de pan ya que conociendo a Honoka nos preguntaría si llevábamos dicho alimento.

Umi-chan, que tal si llevamos pudin para nico y las demás pan -Kotori se acercaba junto con las dos cosas dichas anteriormente.

Claro -sonreí- me parece bien.

Ambas nos dirigimos al mostrador para pagar dichos alimentos.

Una vez fuera del supermercado salimos rumbo al Hospital. Ambas íbamos en un total silenció bajo la gran noche que se había hecho presente. Observé de reojos a Kotori y pude notar que tenia un gran sonrojo en su rostro lo que causó en un nerviosismo. Este era el momento perfecto, este era el momento de hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

K-Kotori...-exclamé con tono de voz nervioso.

Si, Umi-chan? -se paró en seco para prestarme atención, cosa que me puso aun mas nerviosa- pasa algo?

B-Bueno..yo...-no sabia como decirlo, quería utilizar las palabras apropiadas para que el momento fuera especial.

-Lo siento.-

Eh? -dirigí mi vista a Kotori, ya que no entendía porque se disculpaba.

Lo siento -agachó la cabeza- siento si te incomode aquella noche...Umi-chan.

Esto me tomaba por sorpresa, Kotori se sentía mal desde esa noche y yo no me había dado cuenta por mis simples miedos.

Kotori. -la tome por los hombros haciendo que su vista se encontrará con la mía- te amo.

Eh? -su rostro parecía desconcertada.

Lo que trato de decir.. -trage fuerte- Kotori...yo siempre te he querido, desde que te conocí había algo en ti que me encantaba, talves eramos muy pequeñas para saber que era amor...pero cuando entramos a otonokizaka y estar enμ's hizo entender que lo que sentía por tino era una simple amistad...Y cuando lo supe, tuve miedo...miedo a lo que dijera la gente o lo que mis padres hicieran si se enteraran de este amor hacia ti Kotori...Pero ya no lo aguanto, yo te quiero Kotori...quiero estar contigo siempre -la mire fijamente mientras mi corazón latía demasiado.

Umi-chan...-comenzó a llorar- Gracias.

Eh? -eso me desconcertó demasiado- p-porque lloras y porque agradeces?

Por tener el valor suficiente de hacerme llegar tus sentimientos -seco sus lagrimas- yo también te amo Umi-chan -sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón pegaran un gran brincó.

Quieres salir conmigo? -agarre todas las fuerzas del mundo para preguntarlo.

Claro! -me abrazó fuertemente- si quiero salir contigo Umi-chan -y dicho eso nuestros labios cortaron toda distancia, donde pude disgustar a gusto los labios de Kotori...Mi Kotori.

[Fin Umi pov]

Como que se están tardando -Una peligengibre comenzaba a comentar.

Y que fueron a traer? -preguntaba la pelinegra con curiosidad.

Y justo cuando la rubia iba a responder a la pregunta de la pelinegra, Kotori y Umi se hacían presentes.

Lo siento por la tardanza -La peliazul hacia una breve reverencia.

Parece que algo bueno paso, no Kotori-chan~? -preguntó con malicia una pelimorada haciendo sonrojar a la nombrada.

N-No se de que habla Nozomi-chan hehe -un rubor se notaba en ambas chicas.

Y que me trajeron? -La pelinegra cambiaba rápidamente de tema.

Eh? bueno...Pudin -respondía Kotori- y para las demás pan.

Si Pan!! -Gritaron de emocion Honoka y Rin.

Y tu porque te alegras -Nico le preguntaba a la pelinaranja.

Por nada nya -respondía mientras se acercaba junto a Honoka para agarrar un poco de pan.

Nico-chan...como te sientes? -La peliazul preguntaba a su amiga.

Pues creo que ya me siento bien -respondió- aunque todavía siento un poco de dolor en la parte donde me golpeé.

Y cuando te darán de alta? -esta vez preguntaba hanayo.

Bueno...el padre de maki dijo que si los exámenes que me hicieron salían normal pues posiblemente hoy -respondió sin muchos animos- la verdad no me gustan los hospitales...

Y justo en ese momento el padre de la nombrada hacia su aparición.

Oh parece que tienes visitas -se acercó con unos papeles.

Padre...-Maki se levantaba del sillón que estaba a la par de nico- como salieron los examenes.

Bueno...salieron bien a mi parecer -exclamó, haciendo que todas las presente sonrieran de alivio.- pero...

Pero? -Nico se sentía angustiada un poco.

Pero tendrá que estar en total reposo y ser cuidada adecuadamente -se acomodo sus lentes- ya que se le encontró una pequeña contusión.

Suspiró de alivió la pelinegra pero rapidamente se angustio de nuevo.

Pero nadie podrá cuidarme...mi madre trabaja y mis hermanitos deben de ir a la escuela.-dejo salir sin muchos animos.

Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa...-rápidamente la pelirroja contestaba- y yo te cuidaría adecuadamente.

Maki-chan tiene razon -La voz de Nozomi se hacia presente.

Pero...no quiero incomodar. -hablo un poco bajo mientras apretaba las sábanas de la camilla.

No incomodara Yazawa-san -La voz del padre de la pelirroja se hacia presente, haciendo la total atención de la pelinegra- Mi hija cuidara bien de usted y si llegase a pasar algo grave estaré yo para revisarla.

P-Pero...-la pelinegra tartamudeo.

No se preocupe -comenzaba a salir de la habitación- llamaré a su madre y la pondré al corriente, ya puede irse señorita Yazawa. Maki llamaré a Waki-san para que las venga a traer.

Si padre. -respondía la nombrada, mientras el Doctor se perdía de la habitación.

Cielos, parece que Maki-chan tendrá a Nicocchi para ella sola -Decía en tono de burla Nozomi.

C-Cállate Nozomi...-Nico se sentía sumamente nerviosa y no por el hecho de quedarse durmiendo con la pelirroja, ya que varias veces lo había hecho, sino, que el padre de Maki le había dado permiso de quedarse, será que ya tendría puntos a su favor? eso ultimo descartó de su mente y simplemente espero a que las vinieran a traer.

Bueno chicas...-la pelirubia hablaba- creo que nosotras nos tendremos que ir.

Así es -La peliazul exclamaba- Maki...cuida de nico.

Claro -sonrió para que sus amigas se fueran tranquilas.

No vayas a ser brusca con Nicocchi ~ -se burlaba nuevamente la pelimorada antes de salir de la habitación junto con las demas.

Ambas se quedaron solas en total silenció hasta que una habló.

Maki-chan...-susurró- Gracias.

Nico-chan...-se le acerco y deposito un breve beso en los labios de la pequeña pelinegra que fue correspondida rapidamente.- no agradezcas, siempre cuidare de ti. -le sonrió con la mas sincera sonrisa que le podía dedicar a la chica que amaba.

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: Lose lose han pasado 80 Años desde que no publico xD okay no jaja pero si ha pasado bastante :$ la verdad tenia bloqueo con esta historia hasta pienso que talves la he arruinado pero tratare de rescatarla xD lo siento si tarde mucho, pero muchas cosas me han pasado y la unica historia que he actualizado es Tokyo Justice xD pero prometo actualizar seguido esta:3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo:'v y espero sus opiniones en que debo cambiar :$ gracias y nos vemos en el otro capitulo :) cuidense y saludos._**


	11. Peligro

Luego de lo sucedido con la pelinegra y su estadía en el Hospital Nishikino. Gracias al director del mismo fue dada de alta pero con la condición de ser cuidada por la pelirroja hija del director.

-Nico-chan...te sientes comoda?- preguntó- esta bien dejarte así?-

-Tranquila Maki-chan- Sonrió ya que la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja era graciosa- me siento muy cómoda como estoy- se acomodó un poco mas en aquella cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras no dudes en pedirmela -se alejo con dirección a la puerta.

-Comida- Finalmente habló antes que la pelirroja se marchará.

-eh? -rápidamente se dío la vuelta- quieres comida?- preguntó.

-si -sonrió con malicia- pero hecha por ti Maki-chan-

-p-pero sabes que no se c-cocinar...-la pelirroja comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- no hay manera que...-

-Maki-chan...- la pelinegra la llamó con una cara de perrito que ni ella podía evitar- porfavor...-

-E-Esta bien...-suspiró- espera un momento.-

-Gracias Makiii~ - Sonrió como toda una triunfadora- La gran Nico Niii te compensará por eso -lo dijo mientras ponía su típica pose que la distinguía de las otras.

-Si Si como sea...-salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de invitados donde había instalado a su novia. La pelirroja dejo salir un pesado suspiró y dirigió su vista al frente con poco de inseguridad.

-lo que me haces hacer Nico-chan...-susurró para ella misma mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la cocina.

Umi pov

-K-Kotori...-La llamaba ya que no me había puesto atención- estas escuchandome?-

-Eh? ah si, claro Umi-chan -sonrió.

Aunque sabia que esa respuesta no era sincera.

-Sucede algo Kotori? -me paré en seco y me posicione frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-bueno...yo...-un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro lo cual me pareció sumamente lindo.

-Tu que? -quería saber la razón de su comportamiento después de salir del hospital.

-soy muy feliz...-al final lograba decir- soy feliz de estar contigo...ya sabes...como n-novias...-

Por alguna razón la última frase que salió de los lindos y rosados labios de Kotori, hicieron que un gran sonrojo saliera en mi rostro y mi corazón latiera por mil.

-Y-Yo también soy feliz...-me volteé muy avergonzada- de que seamos n-novias.- Tome su mano y sin esperar nada y antes de mis actos observé a los alrededores para confirmas si no habían espectadores.

Cuando note que no había nadie cerca, jalé con suavidad a Kotori y uní nuestros labios en un tierno pero gentil beso. Uno que aunque sabia que estábamos en público no quería que acabara, pero lastimosamente por la falta de aire terminó.

-Te amo Kotori..-dije entre jadeos.

-Yo tambien Umi-chan -

[Fin Umi pov]

-Waki-san...-habló la pelirroja con poco de vergüenza.

-Que sucede señorita Nishikino?-preguntó con inocencia la ama de llaves de la mansión.

-Ya se que su tiempo laboral acaba de finalizar...-comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras un notorio sonrojo se observaba en su rostro- pero cree que puede ayudarme en...bueno...quisiera preparar algo de cenar...-apartó la vista con mucha vergüenza.

-Quiere que la ayude?- Preguntó mientras dejaba nuevamente su calzado en la entrada de la puerta principal.

La pelirroja simplemente asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En cambió la ama de llave sonreía a la reacción de la pequeña Nishikino.

-Vamos a la cocina- sonrió indicándole que la siguiera.

-Gracias Waki-san...- susurró no tan bajo pero audible para su acompañante. Que seguía su pasó hasta la lujosa cocina que había en la mansión.

Luego de un rato donde la pelirroja sufrió leves quemaduras y una que otra cortada al momento de rodajar cada vegetal, al fin logro terminar el platillo que tenía en mente para la pelinegra.

-Muchas gracias Waki-san...-hizo una pequeña reverencia- lo siento si se le hizo tarde por mi culpa...-

-No se preocupe Señorita Nishikino- salía por la puerta principal- haría cualquier cosa por usted..-hizo una reverencia para luego perderse de la vista de la pelirroja.

Luego de despedir de la ama de llaves de la mansión. La pelirroja fue a recoger los platos de alimentos para llevarlos a la habitación de invitados donde se encontraba su pequeña novia.

Cuando llegó, al habría la puerta se topó con nico totalmente dormida.

-Me costó tanto preparar esta comida...-susurro para ella misma, mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesita que esta junto a la ventana.

Se acercó poco a poco donde estaba la pelinegra. Su rostro se comenzó a sonrojar ya que al ver de muy cerca a la pelinegra la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Se ve linda...-susurró bajo.

Trago fuerte ya que en un momento para otro la pelinegra se movió un poco mientras dormía dejando a la vista un tanto visible su escote.

-Controlate, controlate maki- se decía mentalmente, ya que estar a pocos centímetros y ver el escote la ponía en un estado de depredador lista para atrapar a su linda presa.

-Maki...-Esa voz sacó de aquel trance a la pelirroja- Maki...-Llamaba entre sueños la pelinegra a su novia.

-Parece estar soñando...-susurro- mejor salgo antes de que no pueda controlarme..- dijo levantandose de la cama. Pero una pequeña pero suave mano la retuvo.

-No te vayas...-susurro- t-te necesito...-dejó salir. Sonrojando hasta las orejas a la pelirroja que se encontraba batallando en su cabeza.

-Dijo que me necesita...-hablaba mentalmente- pero y si pasa algo mas?...como si eso te importara Maki...-una voz hablaba en su cabeza. tomó un poco de aire y lo dejo salir.

-Esta bien..-se volvió a sentar en la cama- no me iré- se rendía ante la mirada de perrito que hace un momento la pelinegra le había puesto.

Y antes de que la pelirroja dijera alguna palabra, la pelinegra se acercó rápidamente a ella uniendo suavemente sus labios con los de ella. La Nishikino correspondió al beso sin ninguna queja, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento.

-Nico-chan...-dijo separándose del beso entre jadeos- estas segura?...no te duele la cabeza?..-preguntó.

-descuida Maki-chan..-la miró a los ojos- me siento muy bien...-sonrió agarrando las mejillas de la pelirroja con ambas manos y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Una batalla entre sus lenguas daba inició donde la que ganaba siempre era la Nishikino. Después de un rato ambas chicas separaron el beso mientras la pelinegra comenzaba a quitar la camisa de la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan...-susurró- déjame verte mas..-habló mientras la nombrada ayudaba a su novia con la camisa. Un sostén color negro con encajes rojos estaba ante la mirada de la pelinegra que trago fuerte al momento de dirigir sus manos a la parte trasera del sujetador y quitarlo sin ningún problemas.

-Eres hermosa Maki-chan...-susurró mientras en un movimiento rápido colocó a la pelirroja en la cama quedando ella encima de esta.

-Tu también eres hermosa Nico...-susurró con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras unía sus labios con la pelinegra.

Nico se separó de los labios de la pelirroja para bajar lentamente de ellos hasta su objetivo. Besó el cuello de su novia la cual Gemía ante cada besó que la pelinegra le depositaba. Dejando un camino de besos llego hasta los pechos de su chica, tomando si previó aviso el pezón derecho con sus labios.

La sensación hizo que la pelirroja dejara escapar un gran gemido mientras comenzaba a encurvar su espalda.

-N-Nico...-Gemía- T-Te amo...-

La pelinegra simplemente seguía en el juego de succionar y lamer aquel pezón mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con el Izquierdo trazando círculos en el. Lentamente dejo el pezon izquierdo para dirigir su mano por el abdomen y llegar hasta unos pantalones.

-Maki...-la llamó separandose del pecho de su novia- Quitare tu pantalón...ayúdame sí?-

La pelirroja simplemente asintió con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras se levantaba un poco para que la pelinegra sacara dicha prenda.

-Buena Chica...-exclamó la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Acto seguido volvió a colocar sus labios en el pezón derecho mientras introducía su mano por debajo de las bragas notando que el lugar ya estaba totalmente humedo.

-Maki-chan esta mojada...-habló con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-No digas cosas vergonzosas...-logro decir entre jadeos.

Nico simplemente se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de la pelirroja trazando circulos en el.

La Nishikino simplemente dejaba salir Gemidos de sus labios a acusa del placer que su pelinegra le estaba brindando. Nico dejo de lado eso y prosiguió a quitar la bragas que ya le comenzaban a estorbar.

Cuando al fin no había tela que le evitará tener a la vista el lugar mas íntimo de su novia. Procedió a separar las piernas de la pelirroja, primero comenzó a jugar nuevamente con el clítoris para luego introducir uno de sus dedos.

-N-Nico-chan...mmm...ahh- empezó a gemir el nombre de su novia. La cual se excitó al escucharlo de los labios de ella.

Por instinto introdujo otro dedo y acercó sus labios hasta el clítoris que se encontraba sumamente hinchado por la excitación. Movía su lengua al ritmo que introducía y sacaba sus dedos.

Para la pelirroja aquella sensación producía una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba en la gloria, que todo lo que su pelinegra le hacia sentir era mágico y perfecto.

-Nico...Nico!- Gemía- A-Algo viene...-advertía

La pelinegra no respondió. Simplemente aceleró sus movimientos mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo de Maki se comenzaba a tensar. Un liquido blancuzco salió entre sus dedos indicando que su novia había acabado en ellos sacándolos lentamente mientras se colocaba a la par de la pelirroja para atraparla entre sus brazos.

Maki simplemente trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras seguia en los brazos de su pequeña pelinegra.

-Te amo Maki...-susurró con ternura nico.

-Yo también te amo...-respondió mientras levantaba la vista- quiero devolverte lo que acabas de hacer...-exclamó mientras se colocaba encima de la pelinegra la cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Nico...-susurró- te quitare todo..puedo?- preguntó con tono seductor.

-C-Claro...-se encontraba nerviosa.

La pelirroja simplemente se apresuró a quitar toda prenda del cuerpo de la pelinegra que quedo completamente desnuda. Para Maki el cuerpo de Nico era lo mas hermoso y sexy que sus ojos podían observar.

-Eres tan linda...-susurró mientras comenzaba a lamer y succionar el pezón derecho de la chica.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Nico al sentir la lengua de su novia en su pezón. La pelirroja bajo una de sus manos hasta la parte íntima de su novia la cual estaba totalmente mojada.

-Deseabas que te tocara, cierto?-exclamó- Te gusta que te toque?-pregunto.

-D-De que hablas...-habló entre jadeos

-Solo responde...-ordenó.

-S-Si...Quería que me tocaras...-al fin dejaba salir. Mientras la pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción para luego introducir dos de sus dedos en el interior de la pelinegra.

-Maki!...mmm...-Gimió fuerte. Haciendo que la pelirroja se excitara mas.

Comenzó a sacar y meter rápidamente sus dedos mientras con su boca estimulaba uno de los pezones de la chica.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes en la habitación. Hasta que el cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a estremecerse.

-Maki..mhgmm..me vengo...-gemía- me vengo...mmm..-

Dejando escapar el ultimo gemido, mientras los dedos de la pelirroja se llenaban del líquido que salía de su novia.

-se sintió bien?- preguntó mientras se acostaba a la par de ella envolviendola en sus brazos.

-s-si...-logro decir mientras recuperaba el aliento- se sintió bien-

Ambas simplemente se quedaron abrazadas en aquella cama, disfrutando de agradable y cálido momento que estaban teniendo.

Hasta que el abrir de la habitación hizo que ambas se cubrieron rápidamente sus cuerpos con las sábanas.

-Maki...hija te iba a preguntar si...-El padre de la pelirroja entra en la habitación que al verla en dicha escena se calló al instante.

-P-Padre...yo...-comenzó a trabarse con sus palabras.

El hombre simplemente acomodo sus lentes y se dio media vuelta.

-Tienes 5 minutos para ir a la sala..-comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

La pelirroja simplemente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, comenzó a vestirse rapidamente al igual que su acompañante.

-Iré contigo...-finalmente hablo la pelinegra.

-No...-respondió- todavía estas enferma...debes reposar.-

-Pero Maki...-se acerco a ella- tu no debes ir sola...tengo que acompañarte...-exclamó.

-ya dije que no...-su voz era autoritario- tu quédate aquí...yo arreglare esto...mi padre es muy estricto, deseguro debe de estar pensando en como separarnos..-habló con pesar.

-Pero...-quiso responder pero la pelirroja la interrumpio.

-Tranquila...-habló- yo hablare si? tu acuéstate y duerme..- finalizó para irse al lugar donde estaba su padre esperandola. no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la pelinegra para tranquilizarla.

-espero nada malo suceda...-susurró para ella misma la pelinegra.

-Bueno explicate...-decía el padre de Maki que se encontraba sentado en el gran sillón de la lujosa sala.

-Bueno...yo...-por alguna razon se encontraba nerviosa- lo que vistes fue inapropiado lose...-agacho la cabeza.

-Nunca pensé que harías algo así Maki...-El señor lo decía en un tono de decepción- Pero hacerlo en mi casa si que van en contra de mis principios...-

-Lose...Lo siento..-dejo salir.

-Quiero que mañana temprano se vaya..-se levanto del lugar- y también quiero que dejes de verla..-

-Que?!-levantó la vista rápidamente.

-Lo que escuchastes..-la vio con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que no haré eso...-apretó los puños- La amo no dejare de verla.-lo miró con determinación.

-La amas?..-sonrió- lo que tu dices sentir es nada mas que las hormonas de la adolescencia Maki- se acercó a ella- tu no la amas...además me haré cargó que no la vuelvas a ver..-se alejo- te casara con uno de los hijos de mi amigo "Takeda" y no se hable mas.-finalizó.

-No...yo...-comenzó a salir lágrimas en sus ojos- yo...Nico...-

-Descuida...-una voz hizo que se volteara- mañana me iré..eso no hay duda.-sonrió- pero luchare por ti.- finalizó mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja que dejaba salir aquellas lágrimas de amargura.

-Te amo Nico-chan...-se aferró mas a ella- y yo también luchare...-se secó la lagrimas.

-Yo también te amo Maki...-beso una de sus mejillas mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de ella- Vamos a dormir?-pregunto. Ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a aquella habitación donde por cosas del mal destino la habían descubierto y puesto en peligro su relación.

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: que tal? bueno queria decir que de verdad que quiero rescatar esta historia pero creo que al final le pondre un final antes de todo:v pero bueno...el capitulo recien lo escribo y si miran todos mis errores quiero que sepan que soy humana XD y pues ojalas les haya gustado. si le pondre un poco de drama porque veo que sin el drama se torna un poco aburrido pero creo que terminare la historia. no ahorita ni mañana, talves haga como 5 capitulos mas y ya XD porque la verdad si quiero sacar un poco de la honky y algo de rin y hanayo. bueno solo era eso, gracias por leer._**


End file.
